


The Match: Search & Rescue

by heffermonkey



Series: The Match: BDSM Verse (Stargate Atlantis/SG1 crossover) [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dom/sub, Healing, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue, Threesome - M/M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: When Rodney is kidnapped after a routine mission goes wrong, Cameron and John launch a rescue plan to bring him home.   Once home, Rodney learns it's a long winding path to recovery, especially dealing with two worried lovers watching his every move.





	1. Chapter 1

“Wh – what happened?”

“Lorne? Lorne is that you?” Rodney groaned, rolling onto his side and holding his head. It felt like someone was driving nails into his temples an inch at a time. “Oh god - my head-. What – what’s going-.”

“Rodney?” Evan croaked, his throat felt like he’d swallowed shards of glass and his vision was blurred, eyes stinging. He tried to recall what had happened but it had occurred so fast, his brain felt like mush. “Wh – where are you?”

“S’ok Sir,” Mason piped up from somewhere to his left. “Effects wear off soon enough - well the blurred vision and dodgy hearing anyway. Can’t say the same for the headache.”

“Nails in the temples?” Evan asked as he rolled into a sit and groaned, stomach rolling at the move.

“Yeah – the nausea don’t go easily either,” Mason replied. “Doctor McKay, you good?”

“No,” Rodney replied sharply, curling up into a ball and holding his head. “What happened?”

“We were taken by surprise, obviously,” Mason explained to them. “Been waiting for you both to wake up. I don’t know where Andrews and Jennings are, they were gone when I came too.”

“What can you remember?” Evan asked either of them, trying to recall but his brain still felt muddled.

“I – we were on Atlantis,” Rodney tried to think back but everything was blank. “We gated to M1M 893 – reached the temple.”

“Yeah – I remember that much,” Mason agreed. “We got the lay of the land, set up a perimeter – but there were no other life signs – just us-.”

“And the energy readings,” Rodney continued, sitting up slowly. His stomach lurched and he rolled to his knees, dry heaving and shaking. “Oh god.”

“Slowly Doc, move slowly,” Mason said gently. “How you doing Major?”

“Not so good myself,” Evan answered honestly. “When did you wake up?”

“Not much sooner than you both,” Mason answered. “Least I don’t think so. Everything seems confused, like I can’t straighten my thoughts.”

“Well,” Evan managed to lift his head and look around. “Least we can safely say it wasn’t the Wraith who took us. Genii maybe?”

“Possibly,” Mason agreed. “Guess we wait and see.”

“Got any concealed weapons? Anything we can use that may come in useful later?” Evan asked him.

“They took our vests, must of gone over us good because everything is gone, even my lucky penknife,” Mason replied with a disappointed tone.

“Damn it,” Lorne muttered under his breath. “Had a chance to check this place out?”

“Nuh uh,” Mason answered shaking his head and regretting it instantly. “Took me this long just to sit up Sir.”

“All right, okay,” Evan nodded slowly. “So we take it slow. Effects of whatever was used on us are obviously slow to leave our systems. For now we get our strength back and then we figure out a way to get ourselves out of them. Meanwhile try and remember what happened.”

~

“Huh – what –,” Rodney woke up groggily, blinking in the bright light. “Urgh-.”

“Name?” A gruff voice demanded and a hand grabbed a handful of his hair, wrenching his head back. Rodney yelled in agony as the nails hammered through his skull. He screwed his eyes shut at the assaulting light and swallowed down the pain.

“McKay – Doctor Rodney McKay,” A voice replied quickly. Lieutenant Andrews, Rodney recognised the voice.

“He yours?” 

The hand let go of his hair and instead scraped roughly over his collar, much to Rodney’s disgust.

“Ye – yes, he is,” Andrews stuttered back, not sounding very convincing but Rodney appreciated the lie despite the fact. His head jerked forward and he dry heaved again, stomach lurching in distress.

“He’s lying,” Another voice cut in, the fingers at the back of his neck. “But he is tagged.”

There was a moan and the sound of dull thumping before a heavier thud against the ground. Rodney didn’t have to look to know it was Andrews.

“Says Mitchell? There’s no Mitchell in the group, unless they’ve lied about their names,” The man continued.

A hand grabbed his face, bringing it upwards and Rodney groaned again, blinking as a shadow stepped into the light and a face formed in front of him. The man was rough, savage looking, there was a hardness to his face that frightened Rodney. He was dark haired with piercing green eyes that didn’t seem to fit his face.

“What kind of Masters let’s their pets roam alone?”

The man smiled, but it was a smile without mirth or merriment and Rodney tried to shrink away, but his grip was tight and he couldn’t move much without those nails in his head digging deeper and his stomach lurching this way and that.

“The kind that don’t deserve to keep them,” The other man said from behind him, slapping him on the back with such force it knocked the wind of out his lungs and Rodney gasped for breath. Both their assailants laughed and the smell of stale breath made Rodney dry heave again in his face. That earned him a slap and he saw stars.

“What do you want with us?” Evan said from beside him.

Rodney glanced up through glassy eyes to see Evan sat beside him. Like himself, Evan’s hands were tied at the wrists and his ankles too. The men turned their attention to him, like hunters drawn to prey.

“This one is pretty,” The gruff savage from behind, who was blonde haired and had equally green eyes as the other, caressed Evan’s face with a dirty, calloused finger. “Tagged too - Beckett? He isn’t part of this group either.”

“We struck lucky, three pets and nobody to claim them.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Lorne said to them. “My name is Major Evan Lorne, I’m in command of this unit -.”

One of the men struck him so hard Evan fell from the chair hard and groaned into the dirt.

“Pick him up Jarron,” The other man demanded. Rodney watched as Jarron, the one with the dirty blonde hair and scruffy features, dragged Lorne back to sitting. The other grabbed Evan’s chin and jerked his face backwards. “You do not speak unless given permission. You do not demand anything here and you are certainly not in command of anything. You are a pet – you’ll act and be treated as one.”

“Please – we’re trying to understand -,” Mason said from Rodney’s other side.

Jarron moved around to him, lurching over him in such a way that Rodney hunkered down in fear as Mason stared up with wide eyes. Jarron slapped him with such force his head whipped to the side and Rodney could see the blood dripping from his lip.

“Those rules go for all of you,” Jarron informed him, turning to Rodney. “Understand?”

Rodney nodded quickly and silently, looking from Mason, up to Jarron and then past him. His eyes were adjusting and he could see across the room two other figures, but they weren’t tied up like them and looked fairly unharmed. It was the others of Lorne’s team, Lieutenants Andrews and Jennings. 

“What are you going to do to us?” Andrews asked tentatively.

“You are free to leave,” Jarron informed him. “But these three come with us.”

“You know we can’t allow that,” Jennings eventually piped in, sounding nervous.

“Stay and we’ll execute you,” The other man said simply pointing away to the left. “Go and there may be a chance you survive before you reach the gate, it’s three days walk from here, in that direction.”

“Where are you taking them?” Jennings demanded, sounding bolder.

Both their assailants pulled weapons, guns that looked particularly advance in technology for two seemingly basic, savage men.

“Leave now or die where you stand,” Jarron said firmly. “There are no second chances.”

Both men peered past the two brutes, catching Evan’s eye. Grimly Evan gave a slight nod of his head, rather they survived and brought help than die here with them. But it left a sinking, desperate feeling when the two men slipped out of the room and were gone. Evan heard voices and knew their two jailers were not alone, there were more of them outside waiting and listening.

“Let’s move,” Jarron said, holstering his weapon. 

Two more men walked in through the door, equally as scruffy and beastly looking, each with those frighteningly sharp green eyes. Rodney, Evan and Mason found themselves unceremoniously hauled to their feet, then even less gracefully pulled over shoulders like sacks of flour. Evan had a fleeting thought to grab a weapon but thought better of it, knowing he had Rodney and Mason’s safety to think about. For now they needed to bide their time and hope for rescue.

They were carried from the building and trundled into waiting vehicles, or so they thought until the vehicles began to ascend and they realised they were in small ships similar to jumpers. Rodney groaned and buried his head in his hands. Space ships – how were they going to be rescued if their kidnappers were using such technology? What was going to happen to them?

~


	2. Chapter 2

“Cam? Cameron? Colonel, open the bloody door,” Carson banged loudly on the door with his fist before radioing through to Radek. “Radek override the bloody security lock will you damn it.”

“Done,” Radek replied swiftly and the doors slid open almost instantly.

Carson rushed inside, and as the door slid shut behind him he paused, listening and hearing voices in the bedroom. Not so much voices but – noise, a lot of noise –Carson swallowed his pride and walked to the door, tapping loudly on it.

“Apologies but – damnit Cameron there’s a situation,” Carson yelled loudly.

More noise, this time voices, particularly Cameron’s who was shouting a lot of profanities and not in a good sense. A minute or so later the door flung open and Cameron, never one to forget his manners, stood there in all his naked glory with a glower on his face but he kept his cool, loose lidded as it was.

“Carson – to what do I owe this – pleasure?” Cameron said, cool and calm and for a moment Carson was very, very pleased to know this man was his friend and not his enemy.

“There’s a situation,” Carson babbled before swallowing down and clearing his throat. “We’ve been trying to reach you but -.”

“I’m on a personal day with John, been off comms for a couple of hours, emergencies only,” Cameron said, still calmly but he looked as if he were losing his patience. “So, unless some death inducing outbreak has occurred, or the city is sinking-.”

“Evan’s missed his last two radio contacts,” Carson said quickly, staring at him with a serious expression. “Elizabeth deployed a drone. It only picked up on two life signs and they’re miles from the gate, teams four and seven are getting ready to deploy with jumpers. Something has happened – I know it, I feel it -.”

“Let me get dressed,” Cameron said quickly after a moments silence as the words sank in. “Radio Elizabeth, tell her we’re joining those teams.”

“She already knows, I said I was coming to fetch you,” Carson informed him. “Jesus Cameron – what if -.”

“Carson, I need time to deal with John,” Cameron cut him off sharply. “I’ll be as quick as I can.”

“Aye, aye of course,” Carson nodded in understanding and backed away. “I’ll meet you at the jumper bay.”

“Carson,” Cameron said before he could walk out again. Carson turned to him with a worried stare, frightened of the unknown. “Everything is going to be okay, alright?”

Carson nodded grimly, wanting to believe him, but he could see in Cameron’s eyes he didn’t even believe it himself.

~

“I’m coming with you,” John said as Cameron untied him.

“No,” Cameron shook his head, fingers trembling as he got the last knot untied and John’s hands were freed.

“Cam,” John protested as he sat up. “Please -.”

“If something has happened,” Cameron said, looking away from him. “I can’t -.”

“Cam, I’m the best damn pilot on this base for one and – and you can’t expect me to sit back and just wait for news,” John said stubbornly. “Please – please don’t make me stay here.”

“We don’t know who – what is waiting for us,” Cameron shook his head. “Or what’s happened.”

“Cam please,” John took his hand and squeezed, cupping his face and pulling at him to look at him properly. “Please.”

“Alright,” Cameron nodded with a sigh. “You fly the jumper, but you follow orders, I mean it, I tell you do something you damn well obey. I mean it John or god help you-”

“Of course,” John agreed.

“Let’s get dressed,” Cameron said pulling at his arm.

By the time they reached the jumper bay the other teams were assembled and ready to move. Carson looked sick to his stomach and Cameron put a hand on his shoulder in silent support as everyone looked to him for orders.

“Team 4, you’re with me, John and Carson, we’ll take point,” Cameron said as he took charge. “I want the jumpers shielded as soon as we’re through the gate, we don’t know what we’re dealing with.”

“Command, have you sent the co-ordinates from the drone to the jumpers?” John asked over his radio as he moved into Jumper One and slid into the seat, going through his pre-flight check as everyone else took up seats.

“Already done Colonel, gate room is cleared, you have a go,” Chuck’s voice came through loud and clear.

“Elizabeth,” Cameron said as John began moving the jumper towards the bay doors that lowered into the gate room.

“I don’t think it’s my best idea to allow you and Carson on this mission,” Elizabeth said over the radio. “But I know it would have been useless to argue it out with you both. Be careful Colonel, try not to let your heart rule your head out there.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Cameron replied solemnly. “John, take us out.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Coming up on the co-ordinates now,” John said as they followed a direction North West of the gate. “I’m picking up two life signs, nothing else in the nearby vicinity. I’ll do a fly over while we’re cloaked, the vegetation is sparse down there, we may get lucky and see what we’re dealing with. Everyone keep their eyes open.”

They were all silent for a couple of minutes before Carson craned his neck past them, sharp eyes picking up on something in the distance. He lifted a hand and pointed directly ahead. 

“There – looks like -,” Carson said quietly.

“Definitely our guys,” Cameron said as he peered also, the jumper racing closer. “Can’t make out who – John can you set us down nearby?”

“Yes Sir,” John said quietly, knowing Jumper Two was close by, cloaked also but tracking them on his systems. “Jumper Two, stay in the air and cover us.”

“Understood,” Came the clipped reply and he watched the blip on the radar telling him Jumper Two was rising to a higher altitude to provide cover fire should they need it. They still didn’t know what they were dealing with.

John landed the jumper and everyone got to their feet as he kept the jumper cloaked but opened the rear hatch.

“John stay here,” Cameron said as he made to join them. John made to argue but caught Cameron’s hard stare and nodded without a word. The rest of the team moved out, Carson bringing up the rear, worry and concern furrowing his brow.

John watched them move out, moving back into the forward section of the jumper to see if he could track them, but the life signs were off to the right and out of his line of vision. He readied his weapon, on the off chance they needed the back up if all hell broke loose and took position at the open door once more.

“There they are,” Jenson paused, raising her weapon and waiting for a tap on the shoulder from Cameron before they continued slowly on their approach. “It’s Andrews and Jennings. They aren’t moving.”

“Set up a perimeter,” Cameron barked out, in full command mode now and well aware there had been no other life signs nearby. Where was the rest of Lorne’s team? “Carson.”

“On it,” Carson said slipping past him. “Major Connelly I need you to assist.”

“Aye Sir,” Connelly was on his heels, having trained as a field medic under Carson himself. They knelt by the two men and quickly checked them over. “He’s alive.”

“Aye, so is Jennings,” Carson nodded. “No visible wounds.”

“Nor does Andrews,” Connelly said, looking closer at him. “Andrew’s, can you hear me? Mark?”

“Lieutenant Jennings it’s Doctor Beckett, can you hear me?” Carson said, giving Jennings a small shake.

“Doc?” Jennings stirred weakly, barely able to open his eyes and his voice was croaky, like it hurt to speak. 

“Aye son,” Carson told him. “Can you open your eyes? Can you move?”

Jennings tried to speak but nothing, but slurred sounds came out of his mouth and he groaned in pain.

“Can they be moved?” Cameron asked, heart hammering in dismay that there were no visible signs of the rest of the team. 

Carson and Connelly were using the scan devices and both concurred neither man was injured internally.

“Aye, we should get them back to Atlantis, there’s little I can do for them here,” Carson told Cameron.

“Get them to the Jumpers,” Cameron said. “But Carson we need answers, can’t you give them something to make them lucid enough to talk?”

“They’re severely dehydrated,” Carson said. “We’ll move them to the Jumpers and I can fix them up to a drip, but it’ll take time.”

“Whoa there,” Connelly said as Jennings suddenly lurched up with a moan. “Hey there Jason – it’s me-.”

“Jesus motherfucking Christ,” Jennings groaned, rolling onto his back again, eyes screwed shut as he caught his breath. “God my head.”

“Lieutenant,” Cameron knelt beside him, a hand on his shoulder. “It’s Colonel Mitchell, can you hear me?”

“Colonel?” Jennings said in surprise, moaning again. “Did we make it back to the gate?”

“We came through the gate when your team missed two scheduled contacts,” Cameron quickly explained. “Can you tell us what happened? Where’s the rest of your team?”

“Ambushed Sir,” Jennings croaked. “Fuzzy on the details – it’s like my brain doesn’t want to remember.”

“Jumped at the temple – came from the South West direction -,” Andrews murmured without moving or opening his eyes. “God my head – Doc, got any pain killers?”

“What about the rest of the team?” Cameron demanded, beginning to lose patience. “Rodney? Major Lorne? Major Mason?”

“Taken prisoner,” Andrews opened his eyes and jerked in pain at the light assaulting his eyes. “We – they threatened to kill all of us.”

“Our best chance was getting to the gate, getting help,” Jennings added. “But they took off not long after chasing us off – in ships – I’m sorry Sir.”

“Oh Jesus,” Carson groaned desperately.

“The side effects of whatever they used on us are pretty strong,” Andrews explained. “Still in our systems.”

“They took off in ships? Through the gate?” Cameron asked them. 

“Not sure Sir,” Andrews replied, slowly sitting up. “We were headed in that direction, they said the gate was that way.”

“It is,” Cameron confirmed as Andrews motioned behind them.

“Well then they either circled back around, or they simply flew off planet without using the gate, because they headed in the other direction,” Andrews said with a frown. “Though come to think of it, they didn’t fly too high, sort of set a course and stuck to it.”

“I’m telling you their ships were more like light aircraft than spacecraft,” Jennings said, sitting up too quickly and cradling his head in his hands. “Christ on a bike, my head man, my head.”

“Cameron, we should move them,” Carson said in concern.

“We’ll fall back to the Jumpers,” Cameron nodded, hunkering down by Andrews and helping get him to his feet. The man leaned on him heavily. 

“I’m sorry Sir, we were going to hide out, take a chance at rescuing them but they moved them as soon as they got rid of us. Nothing we could do without endangering everyone’s lives. Plus, these side effects – we struggled to make it this far.”

Cameron appreciated his honestly and the fact they were helpless in the situation, laying no blame on their part.

“S’ok,” Cameron said quietly. “You did the right thing.”


	4. Chapter 4

“We didn’t leave the planet,” Rodney whispered as he leaned against Lorne, they’d been dragged from the transporters and dumped in the back of a truck type vehicle, currently moving over unsteady terrain.

“No, I know,” Evan agreed. “But we’ve travelled for some time, these people evidently keep themselves secluded. Our initial scan wouldn’t have picked up on settlers this far from the gate. Our intel gave no indication of an indigenous people here.”

“Think Andrews and Jennings made it back?” Mason questioned, he was sitting on the other side of Lorne.

“God, I hope so,” Evan sighed. “And hopefully they figured their transporters weren’t capable of any space travel and didn’t head towards the gate. Once Atlantis didn’t hear from us, they’ll have deployed teams to see what happened to us.”

“What do you think they want with us?” Rodney questioned.

“Our collars, they seemed pretty interested in the fact we’re subbys,” Mason said quietly.

“We keep our heads down, we do what they say and look for any opportunity to get out of this without getting hurt okay,” Evan told them both. “Nobody do anything stupid. We wait this out until rescue comes and gather intel until then.”

“If they come,” Rodney said simply.

“They’ll come,” Evan said firmly, but he had to admit, the odds of rescue weren’t stacked in their favour. “How are you both feeling anyway? My head still hurts like hell.”

“Throat isn’t so sore anymore,” Rodney said. “But yeah, the nails are still hammering in my skull.”

“Feel like I could throw up, even though I got nothing left in my stomach,” Mason added. “How do you think they did it? Gas?”

“That’s my guess,” Lorne agreed. “I figure they clocked us the first time we came to the planet, because we took such an interest in the temple, they may have realised we’d be back and lay in wait for us. We had no reason to assume such an ambush would take place.”

“I don’t remember anything after we arrived at the temple,” Rodney sighed, rubbing his temples with his thumbs, though it was awkward, his hands still fastened together as they were. The ropes dug into his wrists and were beginning to hurt.

“Me either,” Mason said. “Next thing I remember was waking up in that cell.”

The truck lurched to a halt and they stopped talking, waiting as they heard voices outside. The doors were swung open and one by one they were dragged outside and marched along a dirt path into the middle of a small settlement in the middle of what seemed like a forest area. It was raining, a fine drizzle that quickly soaked through their clothes as a crowd began to gather. In the middle of the settlement they were pushed to their knees and guards trained their guns on them. All three men remained silent and guarded as their kidnappers talked in a native tongue to one another. A tall, stocky man stepped out of a large building opposite them and it was evident he was in charge as the crowd made space for him to walk through.

“What’s this Jarron? You were sent on a watch mission, not a hunting trip,” The man said, his voice was deep and booming, his eyes green like the rest of the tribe, hair blonde and unkempt. Rodney glanced around and thought Vikings was a good way to describe the tribe.

“This one was defiling the temple,” Jarron claimed, slapping Rodney on the back of the head for good measure. His hand was like a thick paddle and Rodney groaned as the hammering pain throbbed and he lurched forward, catching himself before he fell flat on his face but twisting his wrist as he did so, and he gasped at the pain, hearing a distinctive crunch of bones. “They were trespassing.”

“So, you took it upon yourself to seize them?” The leader looked unimpressed.

“These three are pets,” Jarron explained quickly. “Look at them, they’re good stock, they’ll trade well.”

Rodney, who had sat up with the help of Lorne looked up in horror, as did Evan and Mason.

“What?” Rodney exclaimed, forgetting himself and receiving a dig in the ribs from Evan. He clamped his lips together and hunched down, waiting for a hit that didn’t come.

The leader drew closer and walked around them, inspecting them before coming to stand in front of them again.

“There were only these three?” He asked.

“There were two others,” Jarron said meekly. “Owners, but not theirs – we let them go-.”

“You let them leave?”

“They were weakened by the Talasha, they won’t have made it far without passing out again.”

“These three, how do you know they are pets?”

Jarron grabbed Rodney by the hair and yanked his head back, making him moan and wince, “Collars – look.”

The leader took a good look, inspecting Evan’s and Mason’s also before turning back to Jarron who was following a few steps behind with a face of smug satisfaction which was quickly removed. The leader drew back his hand and punched him square in the face without so much as a warning and Jarron staggered back, hands over his nose as it spurted with blood.

“Idiot,” The leader yelled furiously. “You seize three collared, tagged pets and bring them here. You allow two others of their party to go free, two you say are owners but could have easily been un-collared pets. Do you realise the danger you have put us all in, bringing them here? If their people discover where we are, do you think they will accept these actions without retaliation?”

“They were drugged Kaleb, they didn’t see us leave. If they return with others they will assume we left through the gateway and are gone,” Jarron staggering to his knees in agony.

“We can’t be sure of that,” Kaleb yelled down at him before kicking him hard in the stomach. Jarron keeled over, coughing and spluttering. “Get him out of my sight. We make camp tonight, but we move on at first light.”

“What about them?” Someone asked, nodding towards the three prisoners.

“Lock them up, keep them under guard. Tomorrow we move on to Portos where they can be readied for trade,” Kaleb demanded, looking at Jarron who was writhing on the ground. “Get him out of my sight.”

~

Rodney found himself shoved forward and he stumbled but kept his balance, finding himself facing Kaleb. He cradled his hand to his chest, his wrist had swelled and the ropes binding them hadn’t helped the injury. His skin was chafed and bleeding.

“I ordered them ready for trade,” Kaleb said, looking Rodney up and down.

“This one is damaged,” was the clipped reply. “His hand.”

Kaleb stood and drew closer, Rodney stood his ground but tensed up, feeling a thrum of fear. It had been a sleepless night, the three of them had at least been put in a cell together but it had been small, cramped and cold. They’d expected rescue, had hoped for it to be swift but morning had come and still no sign of their people and now this tribe was about to move again. The further they were taken from the gate; the more fearful Rodney became.

“The others?” Kaleb questioned, and Mason and Lorne were shoved up next to Rodney. Rodney glanced to his side and found Evan staring defiantly up at Kaleb who was a great deal taller than all of them. This seemed to amuse the leader who squared up to Evan, drawing closer and peering down at him with a smile. “You – I like your spirit – they told me you said you were in command of these men.”

“That’s right,” Evan replied with a sharp nod.

Kaleb moved quickly, a hand wrapping around Evan’s neck and lifting him slightly as he began to choke. Rodney and Mason automatically moved to help him, but hands suddenly seized them and held them back.

“Yes, a defiant, spirited pet,” Kaleb laughed in amusement. “See how he fights?”

Evan struggled, on his tip toes as he tried to keep balance and push the wall of muscle that was Kaleb away from him.

“Perhaps I’ll keep you for myself,” Kaleb grinned. “I would enjoy training you. Hagan.”

“My lord?” A younger man stepped forward before falling to one knee and bowing his head.

“Perhaps I’ll trade you in for this one,” Kaleb grinned, the men around him all laughing in amusement.

“Whatever pleases you my lord,” Hagan humbly replied.

Kaleb let go of Evan and he sank to his knees, clutching at his throat as he coughed and caught his breath. Kaleb leaned over him, fingers at his neck and suddenly his collar was stripped from him. 

“Their collars, remove them, they are of no use to them now,” Kaleb demanded. Evan reached up to his now uncollared neck with utter dismay.

Mason kicked up a fuss as his collar was removed, earning himself a kick in the side and Rodney was too shocked at what was happening to struggle too much as his too was removed. Suddenly he felt empty and vulnerable – the collar had served as a reminder that Cameron would come for him soon. It had been a comfort to feel it there and have that connection. Now these brutes had stripped them of those comforts and he stared blankly as his collar was tossed into the dirt at Kaleb’s feet. It had become his most treasured of gifts, the only collar he’d ever taken, a unique and perfect piece from Cameron and now it lay in the dirt. Rodney sank down on his haunches, suddenly devoid of strength as Mason’s and Evan’s collars also fell to the dirt. Suddenly there was a ruckus and he watched as Evan and Mason lurched into angry retaliation, even though their hands were still tied, and they were outnumbered. Rodney was shoved this way and that as men lunged forward to grab them and he fell onto his stomach, wind knocked out of him as fighting broke out around him. He curled up, getting back to his knees and found himself within reach of the collars. He reached out, but his was kicked out of the way by someone’s foot, too far to get, but Evan’s thin and delicate piece was right there, and he clutched it into his fist, then after a moment’s thought, grabbed Mason’s too, gasping at the pain as he used his injured hand. He stuffed the collars into the front of his jacket before he crawled back a little, cradling his wrist again as Evan and Mason were overpowered and subdued.

“Take them to the transports, we’re leaving,” Kaleb demanded, and Rodney found himself pulled to his feet and hustled away, Evan and Mason dragged beside him.


	5. Chapter 5

“We have no idea what we’re dealing with,” Cameron said as they sat hashing out a plan. “The kind of weapons they use, how they fight.”

“We cloak the jumpers, we do some sweeps, figure out who these people are, how they operate,” John said, looking from him to Elizabeth. “We’ve spent enough time going over all of this, we need to move. Who knows what they’ve done with them.”

They were interrupted by the doors swinging open, Teyla and Ronan rushing inside, “We returned as soon as we heard,” Teyla explained.

“Thank you,” Elizabeth gave a small nod. “Have you spoken to Andrews and Jennings about the people they encountered?”

“The piercing green eyes,” Ronan said gruffly. “Sounds like Corlakian’s, a nomadic tribe who settle on planets, stock up on resources and trade to get by, they don’t stay in one place for long.”

“What kind of trade?” Cameron asked. “Ever encountered them before?”

“I have heard of them, but never met them,” Teyla replied as Ronan shook his head. She paused and looked at everyone in the room, before her eyes settled on Elizabeth, purposefully avoiding Cameron and John. “They trade in many things including – people.”

“Submissives,” Ronan corrected.

“What?” Cameron said in horrified surprise. “You’re telling me – they plan on trading our people in some kind of slave market?”

“These kinds of traders are not uncommon in this galaxy,” Teyla quickly explained. “In some cultures, here in Pegasus, submissives are not considered -.”

“Equals,” Ronan finished for her. “Especially not these nomadic tribes.”

“That’s why they freed Andrews and Jennings, they had no use for them,” Cameron said quietly.

“But – but they’re collared,” John said in shock. “How can they just seize them like this?”

“Collared subbys won’t be traded,” Ronan shook his head. “But collars are easily removed, and they are on their own now – they don’t expect anyone to step up and place a claim on them.”

“We need to move quickly – they may trade on the planet but once they have, if they are sold on the markets, they may be moved on to other planets separately, which makes getting them back much more difficult.”

“Oh Jesus,” John put his head in his hands, trying to get his head around the whole situation. “Rodney-.”

“Alright I want teams on the gate to prevent anyone leaving,” Cameron demanded. “We take cloaked Jumpers through, we find these people and we get our guys back.”

“Colonel we still have no idea what kind of weapons you’ll be up against,” Elizabeth warned him. “Or numbers.”

“So, we do a sweep and come up with a plan there,” Cameron shrugged. “I can’t waste time here trying to figure out the best plan of action until I know what I’m dealing with and I won’t know that until we get back out there.”

~

“You’re staying on Atlantis,” Cameron said as John followed him to the armoury. “I can’t risk losing you too.”

“Cam, I need to come,” John insisted, putting a hand on his shoulder. “And we haven’t lost him.”

“John I’m not arguing with you,” Cameron shook his head. “You aren’t coming.”

“But -,” John began, finding himself pushed up against the wall, Cameron’s hands bunching up his shirt as he looked him in the eyes.

“I said you’re staying here,” Cameron said with a snarl of anger and John could see how frightened he was of what he would find. He relaxed under him, hands wrapping around his Dominant as he lowered his eyes under his gaze.

“Yes Sir,” John said quietly, and Cameron loosened his grip, sagging against him instead, mouth pressing against his neck.

“I’ll bring him home,” Cameron promised gently. “I’ll bring them all home.”

John nodded silently and held him tighter until they were interrupted by other teams getting ready for the mission. Cameron reluctantly let him go and John watched with a grimace as he loaded up with ammo and prepared, before he slipped from the room with a twist in his gut and made his way to command control. Cameron wouldn’t let him go, but he was determined to know what was happening as soon as reports were sent back to the base.


	6. Chapter 6

“Try and sleep,” Evan ordered quietly. They were imprisoned in a small confined mud hut, it was cold, but they’d been given some furs to keep warm, though they were sleeping on the hard ground even so. They’d huddled together, Rodney cradled his arm against his chest, he wasn’t sure if it was sprained or his wrist was broken but it throbbed incessantly, and his fingers and hand had swollen like balloons.

“They’re going to trade us,” Rodney said dismally as he felt Mason lean against his side trying to get comfortable.

“Try not to think about that,” Evan told him. “You know Atlantis will be preparing a rescue mission, we just need to wait.”

“They don’t come in time, we may be split up-,” Mason piped in and Rodney was glad he wasn’t the only one voicing his fears. Evan seemed determined to think positively, despite the dire circumstance.

“It won’t come to that,” Evan said sharply. “Get some sleep. That’s an order.”

Rodney felt Mason sigh, but the man said no more, pulling a fur up to his chin and resting his head against the wall of the hut. The dull throb in his arm didn’t make it easy for Rodney to rest, they hadn’t eaten in over a day, a headache had settled into his temples, he was thirsty and most of all he was scared, but for once he didn’t voice his opinion. Instead he sat, peering into the darkness, thinking about Cameron and John, trying not to think of what would happen to them in the morning. He heard Mason’s breathing steady, of course he could sleep, he’d been trained for situations like this. Rodney felt like if he slept, it would only bring the morning here quicker.

“You should rest,” Evan eventually said quietly beside him.

“So, should you,” Rodney whispered back.

“They’ll find us Rodney,” Evan told him, but it sounded as if he were trying to convince himself also.

“I know,” Rodney agreed because he did believe it, deep down, that no matter what happened, if he were ‘traded’ and taken off world, to some strange new place, that Cameron would stop at nothing to track him down. He had to believe it, if he didn’t, it felt like all hope was lost.

“How’s your arm?” Evan asked him.

“Think my wrist is broken,” Rodney admitted. “I can’t move it, or my fingers and my hand has swollen about five times its size.”

“Sorry,” Evan said after a long silence.

“It isn’t your fault it’s broken,” Rodney pointed out to him.

“But it’s my fault you’re here,” Evan replied. “If we hadn’t discovered that temple -.”

“You think I don’t know the risk every time we come through the gate?” Rodney asked him. “Do you think Elizabeth doesn’t realise it, or Cam and Carson – all three of them could order us to stay put on Atlantis. They don’t because they trust us, because they know it’s a necessary risk.”

“You haven’t been off-world in months,” Evan reminded him. “I was reluctant to request you, but you were the obvious choice.”

“I chose to stay on Atlantis to help once we began waking up more and more areas of the city,” Rodney told him, before he frowned with a small realisation. “Did you think I don’t go off-world anymore because Cameron doesn’t allow me to?”

“I thought, maybe -,” Evan quietly admitted.

“None of us could have predicted this,” Rodney said firmly. “Not you, me, Cam. Maybe you and Mason need to dial it down a little, I know you’re trained to defend yourselves but I for one want to see all three of us get out of here in relatively one piece. Our Dominants will be worrying as it is without the amped up protective barriers they’re going to place around us when we do get back. Hope you realise you’re going to be grounded for at least a month by Carson.”

He heard rather than saw Evan let out a soft chuckle.

“True that,” Evan smiled as he rested his head against Rodney’s shoulder. “He’s going to be hell to reason with about how this is my day job.”

“Can you believe they pay us to do this?” Rodney smiled.

“I know, they don’t include this in the job ad,” Evan grinned.

They fell silent, the momentary relief of humour quickly gone as they peered into the dark gloom of their prison.

“Get some sleep,” Evan said again, and Rodney didn’t argue this time, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the pain.

~

They were woken at first light and brought out into the encampment, under the mindful eye of several guards as they huddled around a small fire for warmth. The young submissive, Hagan, brought them food, a bowl of a brown substance that had the consistency of porridge. Rodney had to place his bowl on the ground and scoop the food out with his good hand, crinkling his nose at the sight but knowing it could be the only meal they were given for a long time. Evan and Mason ate theirs without complaint. Hagan also provided them with a little water each.

“Thank you,” Evan told the young man, who didn’t look him in the eye when he gathered up their bowls. 

Left alone the three watched their surroundings carefully for any intel they could silently gather. Evan glanced at Rodney who looked white as a sheet, sweat on his brow despite the cold morning. He was cradling his arm to his chest still and when Evan looked closer he could see his hand was swollen and bruised.

“Jesus Rodney,” Evan hissed, angry they couldn’t help him.

Rodney glanced his way with a dismal look, “It only hurts when I move.”

“Get them ready for transport,” A gruff voice demanded, and they looked over to see Jensen talking to others of the tribe.

“Sir,” Mason said to Evan expectantly.

“Don’t give them any trouble,” Evan said to him. “We bide our time, if an opportunity arises we’ll take it but not here, there’s too many of them.”

“I was watching them yesterday with their transport, today too, those over there, getting the vehicles ready. The controls are simple, I think I could drive one -,” Mason told him.

“Too risky right now,” Evan shook his head. “But if we get a chance – all of us -.”

“Understood,” Mason nodded and fell silent as guards approached.

Without a word they grabbed Rodney and dragged him to his feet, he was already white as a sheet and let out a sharp groan as they jostled his bad arm.

Evan and Mason moved to stand also but they were quickly subdued.

“Where are you taking him?” Evan demanded to know, receiving a heavy blow for speaking out of turn.

They watched helplessly as Rodney was marched across the camp and into another hut. Rodney lurched on his feet, the pain in his arm was horrendous now, the guards hadn’t been delicate, and the pain made him sick to his stomach. A man stood at a table strewn with clay pots and jars. He looked at Rodney with a cool stare.

"You’re injured,” He said gruffly. “Let me see.”

Rodney looked around the tent, god forbid they attempt any surgery in the place, it was filthy. 

“It’s fine, think I’ll pass,” Rodney said absently. At least when he visited Carson for his ailments it was a clean, clinical environment – not a disease infested mud hut. One of the men shoved his forward, jolting his bad arm in the process and he staggered forward with a gasp of pain. The ‘doctor’ looked unimpressed.

“Show me or I’ll ask them to intervene,” The doctor informed him, nodding towards the guards.

“It’s a bad sprain,” Rodney shrugged. “From when you goons kidnapped us, I must have fallen on it or something.”

The man looked pointedly at the guards and Rodney stepped hastily forward, “Fine, okay okay-,”.

Using his good hand, he carefully extended his arm, unable to look at his bad one. His hand hung from the end of it at a weird angle, it was black and blue with bruises and swollen.

“It’s broken, we must fix it,” The doctor told him. “Damaged goods don’t sell.”

“Good, leave it as it is,” Rodney replied gruffly. “Anyway, I’m not goods, I’m a person. We’re people-.”

The doctor nodded to the guards again and Rodney found himself being grabbed again and dragged to a high bench. He was too weak to put up a fight when his jaw was roughly grabbed, and the Doctor began pouring something into his mouth.

“What – no – stop,” Rodney spluttered and gurgled but it was no use, within seconds he felt himself go limp, before everything turned black.


	7. Chapter 7

“We’ve been at this for hours,” Cameron grumbled. “Surely we should have picked up on something by now? Some sign of life on this godforsaken planet.”

“Perhaps Andrews and Jennings were mistaken, maybe the transport these nomads had were space worthy,” Carson replied. They were in the back of the jumper together side by side after Carson had dragged Cameron there because he’d been bothering the pilot with so many critiques.

“Don’t say that,” Cameron said quietly with a shake of his head. “They’re still on the planet Carson, they have to be.”

Cameron bowed his head, leaning forward, hands on his knees, hoping he was right because he couldn’t begin to imagine what the search would become if they had been taken off planet. No matter what he wouldn’t stop looking until he found Rodney. Carson placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Aye lad, I know I’m sorry,” Carson said solemnly. “We’re going to get them back Cameron.”

“Should have allowed John to come, I’d be happier if he were flying this hunk of junk,” Cameron admitted.

“You made the right decision,” Carson assured him. “You’re in no fit state to be worrying about him as well as Rodney.”

“Yeah well – I hope he forgives me for making him stay behind,” Cameron sighed. “I saw the look in his eyes, despite the fact he submitted to my decision and didn’t argue. I owe him several personal days for all of this, never mind the personal time I’ll need to devote to Rodney when we get him back.”

“I know danger is part of the job,” Carson said to him quietly. “And Evan is damned good at it. But sometimes I wish he wasn’t military, though I’d never tell him that.”

“He’s a good officer,” Cameron told him. “He’s got a hell of a career ahead of him. Being military is part of what makes him who he is Carson, take that away and he wouldn’t be the man you’re in love with.”

“Aye I know, and I wouldn’t change him for the world,” Carson agreed with a small smile of affection. “But it’s difficult not to wish for it when things like this happen.”

“Colonel Mitchell, Doctor Beckett – Jumper two has picked up on several life signs south east of our co-ordinates. I’m adjusting our heading,” Lt Winters informed them.

The men jumped to their feet and Cameron moved into the forward section, taking the vacant seat by Winters as she adjusted their heading and lay a course to intercept with Jumper two. Cameron could see Jumper four was also coming around to join them.

“Teyla?” Cameron hit the comms button to communicate with three. “We don’t read any life signs in the area you’re covering?”

“They may be using crude technology to shield their signal,” Teyla informed him over the comms. “One moment there were no life signs and then suddenly several on the radar. Our readings show a small settlement, with several life signs.”

“Weapons?” Cameron asked, watching their screen carefully but still no change to the blank readings.

“None that the jumper is picking up,” Teyla replied.

“These people are nomadic,” Ronan came in from Jumper Four. “Could be they get their hands on some technology, but they don’t live by it. Could be a fluke they are using something to block their signal, but it obviously isn’t strong enough to mask them completely.”

“The jumpers not picking up on weaponry doesn’t mean they don’t have any,” Cameron said. “Teyla anywhere you think we can set down and move in on foot?”

“There is a small rise a few clicks beyond where we could exit the jumpers and move in,” Teyla replied.

“Colonel,” Winters said, and Cameron looked in surprise as suddenly the screen began showing life signs and reeling off information.

“We have them on our radar,” Cameron informed Teyla and Ronan. “Jumper two lead the way, we set down and move in on foot. Radio silence from here until we liaison.”

~

“Rodney?” Evan gave him a small shake and Rodney groaned and rolled over, feeling sick to his stomach.

“What did they do to me?” He moaned.

“Don’t know,” Evan told him. “You were gone maybe an hour or so then they brought you back and dumped you here, you’ve been out of it for a while.”

“My arm,” Rodney groaned again.

“Looks like they’ve bandaged it,” Evan explained. “Set it maybe.”

“Could’ve given me painkillers too,” Rodney said. His hand was throbbing, but they’d also put it in a makeshift brace which was something.

“Did they say anything to you?” Evan questioned. Any information could help them get out. He helped Rodney sit up, leaning him back against the wall of the hut.

“Only that – that damaged goods don’t sell,” Rodney said quietly. “Jesus they’re really going to go through with this aren’t they.”

“They said they were going to get ready to transport us, that hadn’t happened yet. Maybe something has caused them to change their minds, at least for the time being.”

“So, what, they put off selling us for a couple of hours, how does that help us?” Rodney snapped irritably.

“It gives our people more time to locate us,” Evan pointed out to him.

“Something is going on out there,” Mason said, having taken a position near the door where he could see through a narrow slit where it closed. “I think – they’re dismantling some of the huts, loading them onto the trucks.”

“Could be nomadic,” Evan said in thought. “These things are pretty basic. This could just be a hunting ground of sorts for them.”

“Yeah but their game is people,” Rodney grumbled, lying his head back. “God whatever they gave me made me groggy and sick to my stomach.”

“Rest as much as you can,” Evan told him.

~

“People are coming,” Mason hissed, backing away from the door.

“Jesus,” Rodney said under his breath, fearful of what would happen if they were moved on. The closer they came to their fate, the harder it was going to be for them to be found. “What are we going to do?”

Evan looked like he wanted to say something hopeful, but he couldn’t find the words. Deep down he knew it was becoming a dire situation.

“They’ll find us,” He said under his breath. “They’ll come for us.”

Mason was staring at the door and frowned when it didn’t open, before they all looked at one another as yelling began to fill the air. 

“Something is happening,” Mason said, throwing himself at the door again and peering out of the slit. “There’s a lot of movement out there – weapons – they’re heading for the treeline.”

Evan moved over to join him and looked also, seeing the clan scatter. Suddenly one fell to the ground, then another and there was a distinct sound of gunfire.

“They found us, god-damn they found us,” Evan said with a heave of relief.

The gunfire sounded closer and suddenly the danger dawned on Evan that the huts walls were thin and not very protective.

“Mason get down,” Evan ordered quickly. “Rodney, down.”

“What?” Rodney asked in confusion.

“Hit the ground,” Evan said, going to him and pushing him onto his good arm, half protecting him with his own body. 

“Quick thinking Sir,” Mason commended him as suddenly a few stray bullets whizzed overhead.

“Great, they rescue us then fill us with bullets,” Rodney grumbled.

“That is if it is them,” Evan said in thought. “Could be a rival clan.”

“Aren’t I supposed to be the pessimistic one around here?” Rodney asked him.

The fighting continued for a while longer and they stayed hidden in the hut until the gun fire died down.

“Think they’ve stopped fighting,” Mason said after a quiet minute.

“Yeah but who won?” Rodney asked as they all sat up slowly, Evan helping him as they looked to the door. Mason neared it and peered out. 

“Couple of people on the ground, all natives,” Mason informed them. “No other movement.”

They fell silent again, listening when suddenly voices could be heard, and Mason became animated.

“It’s them, fuck yes it’s Atlantis,” Mason said staggering to his feet. “Here, we’re in here.”

“Cameron, I hear Cameron,” Rodney said, grabbing Evan with his good hand. Evan got to his feet and helped haul him upwards before grabbing him into a tight bear hug. Rodney could have moaned about the pain it caused his hand but instead he hugged his friend back just as tightly. Mason banged on the door and began kicking at it before it suddenly flew open.

“Ronan,” Rodney said as Evan turned to see who it was.

“Got them, they’re over here,” Ronan yelled over his shoulder. He caught Mason who was unsteady on his feet and helped move him out of the hut. Evan and Rodney leaned on one another and they moved out of the hut also.

“Oh, thank god,” Carson said, and Evan let go of Rodney in a hurry to throw himself into Carson’s embrace.

“Rodney,” Cameron said, full of relief as he drew nearer to him. “Fuck darlin’.”

Rodney didn’t say anything, throwing his good arm around his shoulders and leaning into him as Cameron gathered him up in his arms and held him tightly.

“Thank god you’re okay,” Cameron said as Rodney buried his face against his neck.

“I am now,” Rodney said, feeling emotional and exhausted. His hand hurt, his head still thrummed with a thousand nails and he wasn’t sure he could stay standing much longer but being back in Cameron’s arms he didn’t care about any of that.

“Are you alright?” Cameron asked in concern. 

“A broken wrist and a killer headache but yeah,” Rodney told him, not letting him go.

“Your wrist?” Cameron said with concern, pulling back and looking at him, about to reach for his arm before he paused and peered at him closely. Rodney could see his eyes roving down from his face to his neck. “Your- your collar?”

“They took them off us,” Rodney told him, looking guilty even though he knew it wasn’t his fault. It felt weird to not feel it there even though he’d only been collar less than a year. “But-.”

He glanced at Evan and Mason who both looked downcast and saw Carson stroke Evan’s neck with a gentle caress. Letting go of Cameron he dug his hand into the inside of his jacket and pulled out the two collars he’d managed to salvage.

“They may not be able to be fixed but -,” Rodney said, holding his hand out. 

Carson looked at him with surprise and took Evan’s collar from him as Mason took the other, giving him a grateful look also.

“I – I don’t know what to say Rodney,” Mason told him humbly. “I know when I tell her Letty will be so grateful, as am I.”

“Thank you, Rodney,” Carson said with a watery smile and Evan smiled at him with an equally emotional look.

Teyla had already radioed in to the jumpers and they began to set down in the empty encampment. The tribe had scattered when they realised they were no match to their weapons.

“You – saved the collars?” Cameron said quietly as he escorted Rodney into a jumper.

“Only Evan’s and Mason’s,” Rodney admitted. “I couldn’t get to mine. I’m sorry Cam.”

“You took a risk keeping those,” Cameron said gently. “I’ll get you another collar darlin’.”

“Felt so wrong, so vulnerable when they took it off me,” Rodney shuddered and leaned into him. “Like they took you away from me, you and John.”

“Hey now,” Cameron sat him on a bed and cupped his face in his hands. “I got you now, safe and sound.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Oh thank god,” John hurried through the infirmary and flung his arms around both of them before he kissed Rodney soundly on the lips. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll survive,” Rodney nodded with a wince. “Even though I’m cold, tired and haven’t eaten anything decent in days.”

He lay down and lifted his hand, pressing it at the empty space where his collar usually was. Cameron rested a hand over his as he looked down at him.

“Don’t need a collar around your neck to know you’re mine,” Cameron told him gently.

Rodney gave a small smile and a nod, but still the loss of it weighed heavily on him. His first and only collar and his last memory of it was of it was it being crushed under some brutes’ foot, muddy and soiled. 

It was difficult to live with.

~

Carson kept the three of them in the infirmary for four days, despite grumblings from all three patients, Cameron and Colonel Letitia Lennard’s who could be quite scary when she wanted to be Carson had personally discovered. Still, seeing as his own submissive was confined to a hospital bed he stood his ground, determined all three men were healed enough to be dismissed before he relented.

He left Keller in charge, so he could ensure Evan returned to their apartment safely, even though Evan had healed faster than the others. Carson knew Evan was pandering to his pampering merely to satisfy his concern and appreciated his submissives understanding of his Dominant nature. He also knew Evan enjoyed the pampering such as it was, for the meantime anyway. He wouldn’t tolerate it for long, so Carson took full advantage of it while he had an amenable subby to put up with his whims.

Once they were in their apartment he began shuffling Evan towards the bedroom, but Evan resisted, only so he could turn to him and kiss him. They’d been more reserved under the public scrutiny of his fellow patients, nursing staff and fellow doctors of the infirmary. Carson felt Evan relax against him as they kissed and pulled him hard against his body, enjoying how Evan responded with a humming against his lips. When they peeled apart Evan looked at him with a slightly glassy look which Cameron put down to the strong pain killers he was slowly easing him off of.

“We should get you to bed,” Carson smiled, once more moving him towards the bedroom.

“You come too,” Evan asked, fingers interlocking tightly into Carson’s. “Please.”

“I’ll stay until you fall asleep which, by the looks of you, won’t take long,” Carson assured him, pulling the covers down.

“Don’t want to sleep, I want to be with you,” Evan said with a shake of his head, turning to him again and reaching for the hem of Carson’s t-shirt, pulling it upwards. Carson pushed his hands away gently and shook his head at him.

“You aren’t ready baby, you’ve a little healing to do yet,” Carson told him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Please,” Evan leaned his forehead against Carson’s and let out a deep breath. “Please Carson.”

“Hey, hey c’,mon,” Carson frowned and took a small step back so he could cup Evan’s face, lifting it up to look at him closely. Evan looked vulnerable and afraid, searching his face with glassy eyes full of tears. Carson rubbed his thumbs gently against his cheeks. “What’s all this now?”

“I told you they didn’t do anything to us sexually,” Evan reminded him. “I didn’t lie about that – but they – they put their hands on us and the way they looked at us, talked about us -.”

“Your home now, safe,” Carson reminded him. “Still healing, it wouldn’t be right- you’re feeling vulnerable because it was traumatic, especially in such an alien environment, stripped of your collar, treated with no respect. Do you think these last few days I haven’t counted all the ways I’d happily kill every last one of them, or the countless ways I will make love to you when the time is right? But that isn’t today Evan, it would be wrong.”

Evan burst into tears, something Carson had been half expecting the last few days throughout his recovery in the infirmary. Trust Evan to keep everything buried in-front of his unit, he was their leader after all. Carson smiled, pulled him in for a kiss despite the tears and held him until he’d calmed down to a sniffle.

“Well, gotta be the first time I’ve had a subby cry at me because I won’t make love to them,” Carson teased affectionately when they pulled apart. Evan gave a watery smile and gave him a gentle poke in the arm.

“You know that’s not why I’m crying,” He pointed out to him before he sat suddenly on the edge of the bed with a frown, looking about bewildered at his sudden loss of energy. “Whoa – head spin-.”

Carson began bustling and fussing and soon enough Evan found himself tucked up in bed, pillow propping him up against the headboard, glass of juice beside him, favourite book on his bedside table and a tablet if he was so inclined to bother using it. Right then and there he was beginning to wonder where all his energy had gone between the infirmary and their apartment.

“There now, I’m going to go warm up some soup, call for me if you need anything,” Carson said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“I’m not hungry,” Evan said sleepily, barely keeping his eyes open.

“Good because the soup is for me not for you,” Carson chuckled and Evan gave a small smile before his eyelids sank lower and lower.

Carson busied himself preparing his light lunch and radioed Keller to ensure all was well at the infirmary. She assured him it was and that if there was an emergency she would be in touch. Satisfied his infirmary was in good hands Carson took his bowl of soup and went back into the bedroom where Evan had fallen asleep. Carson sat in his spot beside him, eating his soup and enjoying the feeling of everything being right again after so many days of it not being. It would be a few days before Evan’s body would be up for anything physical between them, but that didn’t mean Carson couldn’t enjoy simply having him close again and vice versa.


	9. Chapter 9

“Where do you think you’re going?” Cameron asked when Rodney appeared from the bedroom dressed in his uniform, tablet in hand.

“To the labs,” Rodney explained quickly. “The bed rest gave me plenty of time to catch up with all the mess ups Radek and the team have created in my absence. Figured I should get a start now in putting things back together.”

John and Cameron exchanged frowns before they looked at him again.

“Uh, I’m sure it’ll keep a couple of days Rodney,” John pointed out. “Come sit down-.”

“Why put it off when I’m fine to go now?” Rodney said, moving slowly to the door.

“Rodney, Carson only dismissed you from the infirmary yesterday,” Cameron reasoned gently. “But it was on the terms that you would rest here instead.”

“I’m rested,” Rodney retorted. “Meanwhile the labs are about to fall apart.”

“Rodney,” John had stood up and approached him, putting himself between Rodney and the door, trying to take the tablet off him. “You’re still pale, you look tired-.”

“Come sit down, you can tell me what you’ve been working on,” Cameron encouraged from the couch.

Rodney frowned, looking irritated. John rested his hands on his shoulders instead, “You look peaky – are you in pain? Is it your hand? Did you take your pills today?”

He brushed a hand up to Rodney’s face but Rodney batted it away with a grimace, “John-.”

“Why don’t you and John sit and I’ll make us something to eat,” Cameron said, standing up.

“I’m not hungry,” Rodney replied, trying to shrug John’s hands off him as John tried to guide him from the door.

“Did Carson say a loss of appetite would be a symptom?” John asked in concern to Cameron.

“He’ll eat, won’t you, once you’ve rested-,” Cameron said, heading toward the kitchen.

“Jesus would you both stop,” Rodney yelled suddenly.

John and Cameron both stared at him with astonishment at the outburst.

“Rodney-,” John began but Rodney pushed his outreaching hand away firmly.

“Stop John – just stop – I am tired. I’m tired of being cooped up in this apartment. I’m tired of being asked every other minute if I’m okay or if I need anything. I’m tired of being in bed. I’m tired of you both – mollycoddling me. I need to be alone right now, I need space, somewhere to think.”

An awkward silence fell between them all and John looked over at Cameron who gave a small inclination of his head. John took a few small steps away from Rodney as Cameron approached the two of them.

“I’m sorry,” Rodney said sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to yell like that – it just felt like -.”

“Like we weren’t hearing you,” Cameron nodded in understanding. “It’s okay.”

“No it’s not,” Rodney shook his head. “I’m acting like a jerk.”

“You’re acting like someone who went through something traumatic and scary and needs some space to come to terms with that,” Cameron assured him. “John and I can both relate to that darlin’.”

“So, can I go?” Rodney asked him.

“I don’t want you hiding out somewhere in the city where we don’t know where you are so how about a compromise?” Cameron asked him. “I’m guessing you’re using your work as an excuse to get some alone time.”

“Well I was going to pop my head in, check they hadn’t burnt the place down,” Rodney admitted. “Sorry for lying about it. What’s the compromise?”

“Go to the pier, the one we usually have lunch on,” Cameron said to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “We never get disturbed there and I’ll know where you are.”

“Okay,” Rodney agreed.

“And be back within two hours,” Cameron added.

“Fine,” Rodney sighed with a slight nod, looking Cameron in the eyes. “Thank you.”

Cameron smiled and pulled him in for a hug, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Two hours or we come looking and I won’t let you go back to work for a week.”

“Yes Sir,” Rodney said quietly, squeezing him before he pulled away, escaping before Cameron had a chance to change his mind.

John looked uncertain as the door closed, “He still looks tired.”

“He needs space John,” Cameron reminded him. 

“He was gone for three days,” John said, folding his arms with a pensive look in his eyes. “Then in the infirmary another three, his arm still isn’t healed and he hasn’t spoken much about what happened -.”

“He’ll talk when he’s ready to talk,” Cameron assured him. “Do you want to talk about it? Seems like what happened has affected you too.”

“It hasn’t affected you?” John shot back.

“You know it has,” Cameron nodded. “But differently to you.”

John pressed his lips together and couldn’t look Cameron in the eye.

“So, you want Rodney to talk about it, even though it’s all still fresh and he’s still healing, emotionally as well as physically but you won’t talk about how your feeling,” Cameron said to him.

“I’m angry,” John admitted.

“I know,” Cameron nodded.

“About what happened, at the people who took him,” John continued, becoming a little agitated. He glared at Cameron, tightened his arms at his chest. “I’m angry at you.”

Cameron looked him back in the eye, hands on his hips as he nodded, “I know that too darlin’.”

“I’m sorry,” John said, trying to relax but finding it difficult after admitting it.

“I know,” Cameron said again. “Nothing we can’t work through.”

“It’s stupid,” John shook his head, rolling his eyes. “I – I should be happy he’s back, but I can’t help thinking -.”

“If he hadn’t gone it wouldn’t have happened,” Cameron agreed, moving closer to him, putting his hands-on John’s folded arms. “If I hadn’t let him go, if we’d continued our search when we found – and -. And I know you’re angry that I made you stay here when we went on the rescue mission.”

“I know it’s stupid. Rodney’s been out there before, countless times, faced countless dangers,” John admitted. “But not since we’ve all been together. And I can’t help feeling bad that while he was being kidnapped, being treated so badly -.”

“We were here on Atlantis having some personal time together, just the two of us,” Cameron finished for him. John looked at him in surprise. “What, you think you’re the only one thinking it?”

John unfolded his arms and rested his hands-on Cam’s hips, “He’s going to be okay, isn’t he?”

“He needs time and obviously needs space. You know Rodney, he keeps his cards close to his chest when it comes to his emotions, when he’s ready to talk he’ll come to us. He needs some alone time right now to think over what’s happened this last week or so. Meanwhile, I don’t want you to think you can’t tell me how you’re feeling, even if you’re mad at me John.”

“I’m not mad,” John shook his head. “Angry – not just at you, the whole damn situation. But being angry about it won’t change it.”

“We’re going to let things get back to normal and then we’re going to have those personal days,” Cameron promised, leaning in for a soft kiss. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” John replied with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey,” Lorne said in slight surprise when he met Rodney in the transporter. “Surprised you’ve been allowed to roam free.”

“I was going to say the same thing to you,” Rodney smiled as the doors slid closed and he tapped the correct area for transport. “Thought Carson would have tied you to the bed.”

“I needed to uh – get out,” Evan admitted. “Felt cooped up in our apartment after that hut and then the infirmary. I love Carson but he’s been full on with the devoted attention and I was feeling smothered.”

“Hmph, try dealing with two very attentive individuals watching your every move,” Rodney pointed out to him.

Evan chuckled and nodded sympathetically as they stepped out of the transporter and walked along the hallways together.

“So how have you been Rodney?” Evan asked him. 

“Well the arm is healing nicely,” Rodney told him. “Even Carson had to admit whatever it was they gave me helped speed up the healing process, the x-rays showed a clean break, but the bones were knitting up neatly and so quickly it was as if it has been set for weeks, not hours.”

“And mentally? Emotionally?” Evan asked. Rodney fell quiet and glanced at him, Evan shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets with a nod. “Yeah, I get it, everything is all mixed up inside. Anger, hurt, frustration.”

“I can’t help feeling I was living out my history classes,” Rodney admitted. “They treated us like objects – property.”

“That’s what we were to them,” Evan nodded, hand instinctively brushing against his neck. “Hey uh I never got a chance to say thanks – for my collar.”

“It felt a little like a fuck you to them, saving them I mean,” Rodney replied. 

“Sorry about yours,” Evan said to him.

“Yeah well,” Rodney shrugged. He couldn’t put into words how it felt to remember how his first ever collar had been trampled into the mud by some backward alien fucktard like it was a worthless piece of leather. He knew Cameron would gift him another, but it would never be the same. “Was it worth it?”

Evan sighed and answered honestly, “Carson cleaned it a little and he’s going to have it sent back to Earth to this antiques dealer who specialises in restoring old collars. But if anything, it’ll become a piece in the collection that can’t be worn. He’s picking out another one for me to wear on a regular basis and for now, I’m wearing this but it’s a little too bling for out in the field.”

“Well at least that’s something,” Rodney said quietly.

“It’s just a symbol, right?” Evan said but he didn’t sound like he believed it and Rodney didn’t reply. He wanted to think they were simply that, but the lack of collar around his neck made him feel naked and vulnerable whereas before Cameron it hadn’t ever made a difference. Now he was distinctly aware of the lack of one.

They came to a flight of stairs leading both up and down and paused, looking at one another, “I should get back before Carson sends out a search party.”

“Yeah, Cameron made me promise I’d only be gone a couple of hours,” Rodney told him.

“It’ll be full on for a while,” Evan warned him. “We have to be patient with them.”

“All of them,” Rodney smiled, thinking of both John and Cameron waiting for him to get back. “See you later Evan.”

“Sure thing,” Evan smiled, turning to go up the stairs. “Hey Rodney –“

Rodney paused as he was walking away and turned back to him with a questioning look.

“If you ever want to talk about it,” Evan said to him. “Carson wants me to talk about it, I’m sure John and Cameron want you to talk too – but sometimes it’s easier to say things to people who went through the same thing. I figure maybe it’s a little harder for you, being a civilian, you know, no offence or anything but-.”

“None taken,” Rodney assured him. “And thanks.”

~

“Hey,” John smiled when Rodney arrived back, a little under his two-hour window.

“Hey,” Rodney said, walking over to the couch where he was and sitting down, toeing off his shoes. “Where’s Cam?”

“Right here,” Cameron said from the doorway of the balcony. “You feel better?”

“Yeah,” Rodney admitted, sitting back and leaning against John. “I’m tired.”

“Go lie down,” John nudged him with his shoulder.

“Rather sit here with you,” Rodney mumbled, resting his cheek on his shoulder.

“I could come to bed with you,” John suggested. “We could snuggle.”

“Snuggling sounds nice,” Rodney smiled with a small laugh.

“Well then c’mon,” John said, giving him a firm shove and standing, pulling Rodney reluctantly to his feet with a groan.

“I was getting comfy there,” Rodney complained.

“You can get comfier in here,” John smiled, dragging him to the bedroom. “Coming Cam?”

“You two go snuggle, I’ll make supper,” Cameron laughed from the doorway. “Best behaviour boys.”

“We’re always well behaved,” John snarked back with a smile.

“That’s a matter of interpretation,” Cameron replied, shaking his head in amusement.

In the bedroom Rodney rolled onto the bed and hugged a pillow to his head with his good hand, though his other was healing nicely and didn’t hurt much at all. A moment later and John was spooned up behind him, one leg sprawled over his, arm tight around his waist, face buried against his neck. They lay in silence for a couple of minutes before Rodney hummed his approval.

“This is nice,” He said quietly.

“Mhmm,” John said in reply. 

“I missed this,” Rodney sighed, and John tightened his arm around him protectively. “I’m sorry I yelled earlier. I don’t want to push you away.”

“It’s okay,” John said quietly. “We understand Rodney, we really do.”

“Things will get back to normal,” Rodney said wistfully.

“Course they will,” John assured him. “It’ll take time, but it will.”


	11. Chapter 11

Cameron woke in the night with a distinct feeling something was wrong. It took a moment to realise the bed was partly empty. John was asleep beside him, but Rodney wasn’t on John’s other side. He listened, wondering if Rodney was using the en-suite but didn’t hear anything, the door was slightly ajar. He was a lighter sleeper than John and was able to slip from the bed easily, leaving the room and looking around the main living area and kitchenette. Rodney wasn’t present but there was a breeze coming in from the balcony and he noticed one of the doors was slid partly open. He crossed the room and found Rodney leaning on the rail, naked as the day he was born, staring out at the night sky. It was a warm, balmy evening, the moon was high and casting a very bright light over the city and reflected in the ocean.

“Rodney,” Cameron said to get his attention and so as not to alarm him.

“Oh,” Rodney said, turning to look at him. “Hey – did I wake you?”

“No I uh – well yes and no, I woke up, felt like something was wrong and saw you weren’t in bed,” Cameron admitted. He drew closer to him, leaning on the rail beside him. “Everything okay?”

“Hand was niggling, got up to take a pain killer,” Rodney told him. “Was letting it kick in before I came back to bed.”

He looked out over the city and ocean again with a wistful look on his face. Cameron put a hand on his back, half turning so he could look at him, watching him quietly for a couple of minutes.

“Just the pain keeping you up or something else?” Cameron asked him.

Rodney pursed his lips, before turning to him, moving closer, “I saw Evan today, when I was walking back to the apartment. He’d needed some space too.”

“Carson and I are in super protective mode baby,” Cameron admitted. 

“Yeah, I get that,” Rodney said, looking at him before dropping his eyes. “Evan said Carson was going to try and salvage his collar, but they weren’t sure if it would be wearable again-.”

“It was a good thing what you did, even if it were a risk,” Cameron said, rubbing his back gently.

“He was wearing another collar,” Rodney added quickly. “I know, I know, Carson has that whole vintage collection, so I shouldn’t be that surprised but I saw Mason too, with Colonel Lennard’s, they were headed for the commissary when I was walking back. Looks like they were able to clean his up good as new.”

“Rodney,” Cameron said gently. “I’m sorry I don’t have another to put on you immediately. It took me time to choose the first one for you – it isn’t like I can go to a store here in the city-.”

“I’m not saying it because I’m upset you haven’t given me another collar Cam,” Rodney assured him. “Honestly. This whole damn mess has me shaken up – but when they stripped us of the collars, spoke about us like we were nothing, schemed about how much they could trade us for. I haven’t felt that vulnerable since I was young around my father. He treated subbys like second class citizens, even me, his own son. I haven’t had to deal with feeling like that for a long time. Not wearing your collar now, it’s like part of me is missing, I know it was just a symbol of our commitment, but I was stripped of that, they took that from me, tossed it aside and trampled it under their boots like it was nothing. Like our relationship meant nothing. Worst thing was I couldn’t even salvage a part of it.”

Cameron looked at him sadly and pulled him closer, Rodney gratefully leaned into his embrace.

“It’s an object, a thing darlin’, just a thing,” Cameron tried to remind him. “I could gift you with a thousand collars, they’d all be simply representations of who we are to one another.”

“I didn’t feel afraid until then, when he took it off me, I knew then if we didn’t get away, that anything could happen,” Rodney said to him sadly.

“And you’re wondering why I’m in super protective mode,” Cam chuckled lightly. “Like those thoughts haven’t been haunting me ever since Teyla and Ronan informed us of their trading of people.”

“I hate feeling like this,” Rodney sighed against him.

“I know, I hate them for making you feel like this, for bringing up the past for you,” Cameron said gently. “All we can do is take it one day at a time, keep talking about it, about how we feel. I am getting you another collar Rodney, but selecting it will be as carefully thought out as the first. You deserve that much.”


	12. Chapter 12

Cameron frowned and opened the door when it chimed, finding Carson standing beyond it looking a little irritated.

“Carson, to what do I owe this -,” Cameron began with a signature smile. Carson shook his head at him, certainly not in the mood for friendly chit chat and stepped inside, allowing the door to close behind him.

“It’s Evan’s first day back on the job,” Carson said as he began pacing the room. “I knew it was coming, put it off as much as I could without him completely losing it with me – I could only have him grounded for a certain length of time. I was becoming selfish – but I’m here because he doesn’t go off-world for another bloody half hour and I’m resisting going to Elizabeth and demanding he be grounded indefinitely to the base.

“Jesus Carson,” Cameron walked over to his friend and put his hands on his shoulders. “Take a breath and calm yourself. John and Evan are on a joint mission together today remember? John will look out for him, you know that.”

“Aye but I won’t be there, and that gas they used on them, Evan said it happened so fast he can’t even remember it happening, he can barely remember much in fact – it’s dangerous stuff whatever it was Cameron.”

“Carson, you need to sit down,” Cameron led him to the dining table.

“I need a stiff bloody drink, the whole damn bottle. I need to be with him, or better yet, I need him with me, right now, where I can see him, where I can-.”

“He’s a trained military officer, several years of training and experience under his belt,” Cameron pointed out firmly. “Keep on the way he’s going he’ll be making Colonel and General soon enough. Right now, he needs to get back to his business, because it’s the right thing for him Carson, back to normality. As much as travelling through a wormhole to far off alien planets can be considered normality anyway.”

“I doubt you’d be so calm if Rodney were going off world,” Carson retorted and saw a flash of concern in Cameron’s eyes. “Oh aye, have a think on that Cameron Mitchell. Easy for you, Rodney is on base, you can contact him at any time.”

“You can dial up the gate and speak to Evan at any time,” Carson said defensively.

“I promised Evan I wouldn’t,” Carson replied sheepishly. “And I doubt Elizabeth would allow me to waste the cities resources like that.”

“We know the risks Carson,” Cameron reminded him after a moments pause.

“Aye, and I know if I keep on the way I am I’ll end up pushing him away,” Carson admitted. “I can dole out the advice but sometimes I find it hard to take it myself.”

“They do say Doctors make the worst patients,” Cameron chuckled.

“Aye, and Master Dominai’s make the worst Dom’s sometimes, those lofty moral high grounds,” Carson sighed. “It can be quite the fall back to reality.”

~

Hey, lunch?” Cameron asked from the doorway of the lab. Rodney looked up at his voice and smiled.

“Yes, I’m starving,” Rodney grinned, standing up and walking over to him.

“You’re always starving,” Cameron laughed. “C’mon.”

They settled in their usual spot and made small talk over lunch, Cameron indulged Rodney and asked him all about the work in the lab, not his usual choice of conversation once Rodney got going. He usually got a little lost from all the techno babble, but today he listened intently, managed to understand most of it and most importantly enjoyed seeing Rodney being so animated again.

Rodney caught him staring and paused mid jello with a frown, “What? Is there something on my face? Did I make a mess?”

Cameron smiled and shook his head, “No darlin. I’m just enjoying you.”

“Oh,” Rodney said, looking a little confused but he shrugged and continued eating. “Okay.”

“Carson came to see me this morning, he was a little concerned it being Evan’s first day back on missions again,” Cameron explained to him. “I thought he was being a little overprotective until he reminded me it could have easily been you going back out there.”

“Would you mind?” Rodney asked him curiously. “I mean if I did want to go off world again?”

“I know it’s part of the job,” Cameron shrugged. Rodney looked at him shrewdly and Cameron gave a small smile. “I guess I’d be a little overprotective.”

“Would you let me go?” Rodney pressed for clarity.

“Have you been asked to go on a mission?” Cameron threw back at him with a small smile.

“No,” Rodney shook his head. “Just trying to gauge your reaction.”

“I guess I’d be inclined to allow it as a one off. Being part of a team permanently though,” Cameron paused and shrugged, looking out over the horizon. “Guess we’d have to talk about that. I kind of like having you here on base every day with me, even if we aren’t together every minute of the day.”

“I’d have to think long and hard about if I wanted that too anyway,” Rodney smiled over to him. “I don’t want to begin to imagine the havoc the science team would cause if I wasn’t around to oversee them.”

Cameron chuckled and finished his coffee with a grin on his face, “Hard enough worrying about one subby out there every day never mind two.”

“And at least John can look after himself,” Rodney replied.

“You can look after yourself,” Cameron said with a small frown. 

“I’ve picked up a few pointers over the years I guess but it isn’t the same thing,” Rodney shrugged and shook his head. “I mean my first mission off world in months and look what happens. I get gassed, kidnapped and practically sold on a slave market.”

They fell silent and Cameron watched him carefully. It was the first time Rodney had brought the subject up himself.

“There was a young submissive there, he was called Hagan. He brought us some food and water,” Rodney told Cameron quietly. “He was terrified of them. What if he was like us? What if he’d been taken away from his people, from his Dominant? I don’t even know what happened to him. We left him, we could have brought him with us - maybe.”

“Maybe he escaped in the confusion,” Cameron said but he knew it sounded like a weak answer. He didn’t know what else to say.

“We meant nothing to them but profit,” Rodney said with a shake of his head. “The only reason they gave me treatment for my hand is because they said people wouldn’t pay good money for me broken.”

“Rodney,” Cameron said, moving closer to him where they sat. He put a hand on his knee and squeezed gently.

Rodney fell silent and didn’t look at him, staring off into the distance instead. Cameron remained quiet beside him.

“I haven’t felt that helpless as a submissive since I was growing up with my father,” Rodney said quietly to him. “For a long time I thought that was what it meant to be a subby. Weak, helpless, afraid. And I know I shouldn’t be so hung up about the collar, I’m trying not to be, but it was the only one I’ve ever accepted Cameron. After so many years of thinking it would never happen for me. Coming here, on the expedition – I guess part of my reasons for coming was to be so far from Earth, from that society, I thought here would be different. I wouldn’t have to feel so weird for not being in a relationship, for not being capable of being in a relationship with that kind of commitment. I wouldn’t have to be that subby without a collar or any hopes of finding a Dominant who’d even want me that way. I mean meeting you was a mere fluke right-.”

“Rodney,” Cameron said, shaking his head and putting a finger against Rodney’s lips. “Stop baby, you’re letting that brain of yours go into overdrive again with all your thinking. Okay so we didn’t quite get off on the right foot immediately – but this was meant to be, we are meant to be together. How I feel for you is the same as how I feel for John and I never thought I could love anyone as much as him. You proved how wrong I was about that. I understand why it hurts so much you being stripped of your collar like you were, I can’t fix that sweetheart, as much as I want to, as much as it hurts to know you’re hurting because of it. I wasn’t going to tell you but – John asked if he could remove his for the time being, until we got you a new one, because he didn’t want you to see him wearing his and be hurt by that. I told him no, though I love him for the sentiment.”

“He asked that?” Rodney asked him in surprise. “Seriously?”

“Only because he loves you so much and he felt like, like it was rubbing it in your face that he still wears my collar I guess,” Cameron explained. “He’s a good guy.”

“One of the best,” Rodney smiled tenderly. “But I’m glad you said no."

“I could see how much the idea pained him, even if his heart was in the right place,” Cameron replied. “I guess – I guess we don’t realise how much we emotionally invest into them do we, as symbols of our relationships I mean. I never really thought about it until all of this happened. But then we have these elaborate collaring ceremonies so of course there’s an emotional bond, even if it is just an object.”

“It’s a part of you and they stole that from me,” Rodney explained to him. “Like it was nothing. What’s more I couldn’t take it back, stick it to them you know?”

“Rodney are you – do you feel guilty, because you got Lorne and Mason’s but not your own?” Cameron asked in surprise.

“Maybe a little, even though I tried and who knows what they would have done if they’d found I’d taken the others,” Rodney said simply.

“I never thought to ask before,” Cameron told him. “I mean we touched on that a little when you first gave Carson his but there was so much going on then, relief of finding you – I didn’t stop to think there’d be guilt connected to this.”

“A little guilt, and a little – well I guess a little of not feeling good enough, like I didn’t try hard enough,” Rodney admitted. “But I know that’s all old history rearing its ugly head too.”

Rodney slipped his hand into Cameron’s, their fingers interlinking, “Thanks for giving me some space in all of this. I know it isn’t fair, like I’ve been distant, it isn’t that I wanted to be. I’ve just been trying to straighten it out in my own head, coming to terms with what happened, how it affected me.”

“Of course, it’s fair,” Cameron assured him. “You needed space, we needed to respect that. It’s what being in a relationship is about, I wouldn’t be a good Dominant if I didn’t know when to step back and give you or John space. It isn’t always about being in charge and in control.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Hey, are you free later?” Carson asked as Cameron passed him in the hallway.

“I’ve no set plans,” Cameron told him with a shake of his head. “Why?”

“Come over for a coffee,” Carson told him. “There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

Cameron gave a small frown, “Should I be worried?”

Carson smiled and shook his head, “My shift ends at five. Come around any time after that.”

It was a little after five thirty when Cameron chimed in at the Beckett residence, the door slid open a moment later.

“Come on in,” Carson smiled. “Help yourself to a coffee, pots just freshly brewed. Give me a minute to change, had a wee accident in medical bay, I won’t go into details of Doctor Jameson’s symptoms.”

Cameron chuckled and poured himself and Carson a mug of coffee and added a little cream to both before sitting on the small couch in the room. Carson joined him a moment later.

“Snack?” Carson asked him.

“No, thanks,” Cameron told him, and Carson sat. Cameron looked at him expectantly. “So, not that I don’t enjoy hanging out Carson but what was it you wanted to talk about.”

“Well, as you know the Daedalus arrived a few days ago and brought some supplies and personal items,” Carson explained. “I’ve been having a lot of my things slowly transported here from Earth, especially items that hold sentimental value.”

“Yeah, I had more stuff shipped in myself,” Cameron nodded. “And-?”

“As you know I’m a collector,” Carson reminded him, waving a hand over to the shelving unit that took up one corner of the room. Cameron looked over and nodded with a blank look, wondering what Carson was getting at.

“Trying to get me into antiques?” Cameron smiled. “Not sure I’m your guy Carson – I don’t have a knack for that kind of thing. John has a good eye though-.”

“, I was thinking more about Rodney in this case,” Carson said carefully.

“Not sure he’s your guy either Carson,” Cameron said, taking a sip of coffee. “He’s a modern tech type, you know that.”

“No, that’s not what -,” Carson replied with a shake of his head, rolling his eyes. He took a deep breath and looked at him again seriously. “Cameron as you know I have several collars in my collection, and more have just arrived. That’s what I mean about Rodney – I asked you here to offer you a collar for him. I know you haven’t had any time to go off world to look for one and I know how long it took you to decide on the first one. So, unless you’ve put in an order for one from Earth, which I know will take at least two more months because the Daedalus just left here -.”

“Carson,” Cameron exclaimed with a surprised smile. “You – you’d do that for me? But you’ve spent years putting the collection together. Some of them are antiques.”

“I’m not giving you the choice of all of them, but I have put aside several which I would be happy to part with in this instance. Of course, none of them may catch your eye but I wanted to extend the option to you,” Carson said to him.

Cameron looked at his friend solemnly, “I don’t know what to say Carson. It’s very kind of you.”

“Rodney hides it well, but I know this has affected him, how could it not?” Carson shrugged.

“It’s like he’s in a limbo, he knows the collar is just a symbol of who we are to one another but -,” Cameron trailed off. It bothered him that Rodney was still suffering from the kidnapping. 

“I didn’t know if I were overstepping my boundaries by bringing up the subject,” Carson admitted.

“You are a good friend,” Cameron assured him, putting a hand on his arm. “Thank you, Carson.”

“I’ll go fetch them,” Carson smiled. “You can look at them, see if anything catches your eye.”

Carson disappeared from the room and a minute or so later reappeared with a large box in his arms. He set it down on the floor and began taking out small collar boxes, putting them on the table.

“Jesus Carson, you could open your own store,” Cameron chuckled at him.

“Each comes with its own box and history papers,” Carson informed him matter of factly, once a dozen or so were lain on the table he began opening them up along with Cameron and arranged them in two rows. 

“They’re beautiful Carson – are you sure you’re okay with this?” Cameron asked him warily.

“Wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t sure,” Carson smiled, sitting beside him again. “Well?”

Cameron looked over them one by one, they ranged from thin too thick in width, leather and suede, brown or black, the majority had silver buckles but one or two were brass. One collar particularly held Cameron’s attention as he perused them all and he picked it up. It was a deep brown leather with a soft shine to it, evidently well looked after over the years. He unfurled it from the box and held it in his hand, it was heavy, the leather still quite stiff though he could see on the inside where it was a little worn from use. Its fastenings were brass, a little dulled but nothing a polish wouldn’t fix. The buckle was large and imposing but he liked the feature. He’d have to fit a tag somewhere, but he knew an Athosian on the mainland who could do that for him.

“Good choice, it’s fairly new in comparison to some,” Carson explained to him. “1970’s design which accounts for the large buckle and brass, it was a popular fashion choice in that period.”

“It’s a little like his old one, large and on the heavy side,” Cameron said in thought. “I like the buckle feature and the brass brings out the colour.”

More importantly he could imagine Rodney wearing it.

“Are you sure about this Carson? It’s a classic, I’ll pay you-,” Cameron said turning to his friend again.

“None of that nonsense,” Carson said with a stern look he usually kept especially for difficult patients. “I’ll have none of that now Cameron Mitchell. In fact, I’m deeply offended you even suggested -.”

“I’m sorry Carson,” Cameron quickly said, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean anything by it, this is a lovely gift and very thoughtful of you. Rodney will no doubt be equally as awed by the sentiment.”

“Cameron – you , Rodney, John, you’re like family,” Carson reminded him softly. “I wanted to do something to help.”

“This is so much more than a helping hand Carson,” Cameron smiled, leaning over and giving him a firm hug. “Thank you.”

~

“Rodney, you going to be home early tonight sweetheart?” Cameron radioed through to him.

“I can be, there’s nothing pressing here that will keep me late,” Rodney replied. “Why?”

“I got a surprise for you,” Cameron informed him. “So the sooner the better.”

“Surprise?” Rodney said before adding, “Well I could wrap things up now.”

“Don’t rush on my account,” Cameron chuckled.

“John back on base?” Rodney asked him.

“No not yet,” Cameron replied. “See you soon?”

“Definitely,” Rodney said and Cameron had to smile at his childish enthusiasm since he’d heard the word ‘surprise’.


	14. Chapter 14

“Cameron?” Rodney said loudly as he walked into the apartment.

“Out here,” Cameron replied from the balcony before he appeared in the doorway. “Whoah, you did wrap up quick.”

“Like I said, nothing pressing,” Rodney shrugged, walking over to him. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Cameron said again, smiling and pulling him closer, pressing a kiss to his lips. “How’s your afternoon been?”

“So so,” Rodney shrugged. “There’s been a few setbacks in getting the hospital wing up and running, a few issues with power supplies so we’re bumping it back a month. Radek is going to head up the team to look more in-depth at the issues. You?”

“I’ve not been home long, Carson invited me to his for a chat,” Cameron explained to him. “Come sit down. You want a coffee?”

“No, thank you,” Rodney said, sitting on a balcony chair beside Cameron. “How is Carson? I feel like since we got back I haven’t had a chance to catch up with him.”

“Actually he’s had you on his mind too,” Cameron told him. “That’s why he wanted to talk.”

“Oh?” Rodney asked with a small frown. “Nothing bad I hope.”

“On the contrary,” Cameron told him, picking up the collar box which he’d concealed under his chair. “He knew getting you a new collar is my top priority right now but getting off world for one hasn’t been easy and if I order one from Earth like the last time, that could take a couple of months to happen. He knows how difficult it is right now for you, so he gave me an alternative from traders or catalogues.”

“He gave you a collar?” Rodney asked him in surprise. “For me?”

“Actually he laid out a dozen from his personal collection and allowed me to choose one for you,” Cameron corrected.

“What?” Rodney exclaimed in further surprise before his eyes turned glassy and he blinked quickly. “He did this for us? What a guy.”

“I know, he puts us all to shame, Scottish bastard,” Cameron said before smiling broadly. “If I wasn’t already taken I’d have kissed him stupid for it.”

“That’d be hot,” Rodney smiled before shrugging. “Just saying, as one who has half the claim on you.”

“Anyway I looked at what he was offering and there was this one which,” Cameron began, opening the box and showing him. “Well I thought it’d look perfect on you.”

Rodney lifted it out and looked it over, “It’s beautiful.”

“I had been thinking of simply getting you an exact match to the last one Rodney and if you want that I understand, I can do that but it will take time,” Cameron pointed out to him.

“It wouldn’t be the same,” Rodney shook his head and looked at him. “If this is the collar you’ve chosen then I’ll gladly wear it Cam, it’s a beautiful piece, honestly.”

“It’ll look beautiful on you,” Cameron replied gently, reaching over and cupping his face before his fingers trailed down over his neck. “Do you want to put it on now?”

“Shouldn’t we wait for John?” 

“I think he’ll understand why we didn’t wait for him in this case darlin’,” Cameron smiled. “Do you honestly like it baby?”

“Cam,” Rodney gave a small roll of his eyes and smiled at him. “I love it, and I love you. And I love Carson for this too.”

“You can thank him later,” Cameron grinned. “Well if you want this on you can present yourself in the living area in say, twenty minutes. Gives you time to change and take some meditation time in the corner, okay baby?”

Rodney nodded and began to turn away before he paused, turning back to Cameron and throwing his arms around him, holding him tight, “Thank you. I love you.”

Cameron smiled as he pulled him tighter, enjoying the feel of Rodney’s body against him, “I love you too.”

Rodney slipped away a few minutes later and Cameron sat down in deep contemplation as he looked out over the view of the city and vast ocean stretching out for miles. They weren’t fully over what had happened, Carson would continue to have worries of Evan being back out on the field and the over protectiveness he felt for his own subbys no doubt would last for a few weeks more before it ebbed to the usual levels of protection any decent Dominant had for their matched submissive. They’d had a little break through with Rodney beginning to talk about the experience without having to be asked but there was still healing to be done and the experience would stay with them for a long time. On a deeper level, Cameron worried about the trade within the system. He’d heard rumours, but nothing more than that. In the days after the team were found, he and Carson, along with Elizabeth and other senior members of the expedition who were Dominants had had a meeting to discuss the danger the traders presented to the submissives within the city. Teyla had gathered intel to suggest the trade of submissives was on the rise again. He’d yet to disclose this information to John and Rodney.

Cameron snapped out of this thoughtfulness with a small shudder and turned his attention back to the matter at hand. He still needed to have a tag made but he and Rodney could travel to the mainland together to have that done. He didn’t think it necessary to deprive Rodney any longer after the trauma he’d already been through. He checked his watch, Rodney still had some time before he needed to present himself. Standing, Cameron went into the main area of their apartment, Rodney was in the corner, nose to wall and Cameron admired the view for a moment or two.

“Sheppard to Mitchell,” John’s voice crackled through his ear piece.

Cameron paused and stepped back onto the balcony so as not to disturb Rodney from his meditations.

“Mitchell here,” Cameron replied with a smile. “You’re back early.”

“It was a bust, no intel to gather so we called it a day and got out of there,” John replied. “Just wanted to let you know we were back on base. We’re de-briefing now and then I’ll head home.”

“Can your team handle the de-brief without you,” Cameron told him. “I’ll radio Elizabeth and explain. I’d like you here at the apartment ASAP.”

“Is everything okay?” John asked in concern. “Is it Rodney?”

“Everything is good baby,” Cameron grinned. “Come home please.”

“Be right there,” John agreed. 

Cameron radioed Elizabeth and quickly explained to her the situation, she assured him she could de-brief with the rest of the team and get John’s report at a later time. 

“Enjoy your evening,” She said before signing off.

Cameron went back into the main living area. Rodney was stepping away from the wall and turned to look at him.

“Good news,” Cameron smiled at him. “John’s back on base and coming straight here. Present yourself, we’ll wait for him to arrive.”

Rodney smiled happily and got to his knees in the middle of the room, relaxing into an offering pose as they waited. A few minutes later the door opened and John strolled inside. 

“What’s going on?” He asked Cameron before seeing Rodney on his knees.

Cameron smiled at him and held up the collar, “Carson allowed me a choice from some of his collection. I’m about to put it on Rodney, lucky you got back in time.”

John smiled broadly and pressed a kiss to his mouth, “That’s great.”

“Go kneel by him,” Cameron said giving him a gentle push. “Let’s not keep him waiting any longer.”

John stripped off his jacket before getting to his knees in a wait pose beside Rodney, beaming at him with a huge grin on his face.

“I know it’s been a tough few days darlin’,” Cameron said, drawing near to them. “I’ll admit, even I didn’t realise and understand how much wearing a collar meant to you, what it signified personally to you. I meant what I said, I don’t need you to be wearing this to know you’re mine and I’m yours, but I understand the importance of it to you.” 

He leaned down and placed the collar around Rodney’s neck, Rodney tilted his head down so he could fasten it on him securely. Cameron pulled his hands away and smiled down at him as Rodney looked up at him.

“Thank you Sir,” Rodney said humbly.

“Looks good on you,” Cameron said, drawing him closer for a kiss.

“It’s beautiful Rodney,” John agreed, leaning into him and hugging him tightly. Rodney hugged him tightly back before they pulled apart and fell naturally into wait poses, looking up at their Dominant.

“Bedroom boys,” Cameron smiled. “Let’s celebrate properly.”

They both made to stand but Cameron stopped them with a raised palm and tutted gently, “Did I tell either of you you could get back to your feet?”

“No Sir,” Rodney replied meekly.

“Sorry Sir,” John replied at the same time, equally as meek.

“Go on now,” Cameron waved his hand and followed them as they crawled towards the bedroom. “John, I want you out of those clothes, you can stand to do so. Rodney, on the bed.”

John crawled to the corner of the room where there was a small easy chair and stood to undress quickly. Rodney crawled onto the bed and remained on all fours. Cameron took the opportunity to run a hand over his ass, along his spine before rubbing his fingers against the leather around his neck. He glanced over to where John was neatly folding his clothes and placing them on the chair.

“Why don’t you boys keep each other company while I undress?” Cameron said with a smile.

John grinned and moved over to the bed, getting onto it and crawling into the middle as Cameron gave Rodney a gentle tug to sit him up.

“Nice and gentle with each other hmm,” Cameron encouraged. “Rodney, any of this gets too much you say so okay darlin – I understand this could get overwhelming.”

“Yes Sir,” Rodney replied quietly as John moved closer to him. 

They slipped arms around one another and kissed sweetly. John took the opportunity to trail kisses along his jaw and neck, tongue licking along the flesh where leather met skin as if learning what the new collar tasted and felt like on him. Rodney relaxed and ran a hand through John’s hair, the other trailed up and down his spine lazily. John’s tongue tickled his neck and he smiled, giving his hair a gentle tug and pulling his head back up so they could kiss again. He nipped John’s lower lip before sucking it into his mouth and John pulled away before cupping his face, kissing him slow and sensuously.

Cameron unbuttoned his shirt slowly, watching them with a warm smile. It was the first time they’d made love since Rodney’s kidnapping and it felt right that he’d also been able to collar Rodney once more. He enjoyed watching his submissives together, John was always tender and Rodney always tentative, creating a beautiful energy between them. He pulled off his shirt and placed it on the chair, pausing to watch again as he saw hands delve between their bodies. Both men gasped gently, simultaneously against each other’s lips and Cameron felt a surge of excitement tingle through his spine. On occasion he got them to play while he watched, sometimes Rodney fucked John and other times John fucked Rodney. Sometimes they simply jerked one another off. How ever they played it always left Cameron on a high, with a raging hard on which he usually dealt with using both their mouths.

It was tempting to watch them all evening but it had been so long since he’d taken either of them and this evening was for Rodney. He was also conscious of the fact precious personal days with John had been cut severely short. Both submissives were in need of his attentions for very different personal reasons. He went to the small cupboard which held some of their toys and opened it in thought, browsing some of the contents before he took out what he needed. Turning he found both his submissives oblivious to his actions as they embraced in gentle affection.

He finished undressing, dick hard from the sight and placed the desk chair near the foot of the bed, clearing his throat.

“All right boys, that’s enough,” Cameron smiled. “I’ll be busting a nut before I get a chance to enjoy either of you if you keep on with the show.”

They peeled apart almost disappointed and looked at him, their eyes were blown, cocks hard. Rodney’s neck and shoulders were flushed red. John’s hair unkempt, his lips red and glistening from kissing.

“John,” Cameron said quietly, lifting a gag, “Come put this on.”

John crawled to the end of the bed and waited on his hands and knees, waiting for the gag to be placed on him. It was a flat black leather panel on the outside with a small rectangular nub on the inside which sat between his teeth and lips. The black panel was wide and sat over his full mouth, negating any chance of speaking. Cameron leaned over as he fastened it on him, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“You’ve been so good these last few weeks baby,” Cameron said to him softly. “We will have that personal time together I promise. Until then a special treat tonight from me. Lay down on your back, ass on the edge of the bed.”

John complied with a small frown, wondering what Cameron had in store for him. Cameron stood and walked around the bed to look at Rodney, getting him to come closer with a motion of his hand. Rodney crawled closer and Cameron got him to sit up on his haunches, drawing him into a soft, languid kiss full of desire as he wrapped his arms around him. Rodney tasted a little of John which only excited Cameron more. When they pulled apart Rodney breathed heavily against his lips and his cock pressed against his thigh.

Cameron let go of him and pushed a small tube of lube into his hand, “Prep for me darlin – while I give John his treat. Then it’s your turn. Kneel up at the head of the bed, facing me. Take it real slow okay – I want those fingers all the way in and out of you. No closing your eyes either, want you watching us the whole time. Understand?”

“Yes Sir,” Rodney nodded, voice deep with lust. Cameron stole another soft kiss before letting go of him and Rodney moved into position. Cameron sat down on the chair between John’s knees, pulling it closer to the bed until his own knees pressed against the mattress.

“Bend your knees baby, feet on the bed,” Cameron told him, “Knees wide.”

He guided John as he gave his orders, fingers rubbing against his ankles as John obeyed, heels on the edge of the bed, legs falling wider, exposing his groin where his cock was hard and rising into the air already. Cameron had small tube of lube in his hand which he used to smear onto his middle finger. With his free hand he wrapped it around the base of John’s cock as he softly began seeking entrance. John sighed and relaxed and Cameron carefully and slowly eased his finger inside his lover. He looked up John’s body, finding John had lifted his head to watch him. Looking further up he could see Rodney with one hand reaching behind him, his arm slowly moving, face full of concentration.

“Remember baby, slow,” Cameron reminded him. “In for ten, out and hold for ten. One finger for now. I’ll tell you when you can use more.”

“Yes Sir,” Rodney replied meekly.

John tensed and his hips raised a fraction as Cameron pushed his own finger further into his ass and wriggled the tip. John dropped his head back and a sound forced its way past the gag.

“Don’t worry John, you have my attention too,” Cameron smiled. He eased his finger back, twisting and turning before pushing back in again, wriggling until he felt the small nub which made John gurgle from his chest, his knees closing in a jerk reaction for a moment. “Ssh, good boy – we’re only just starting. Widen those knees baby, I want full access.”

John dropped his knees open again, hips rising a little as Cameron rubbed the spot once more. With a smile Cameron leaned down, holding John’s cock steady as he slowly, carefully circled the tip with his tongue.

John made a whimpering noise and Cameron could hear him breathing out heavy from his nose. He glanced up as he continued licking and circling the head, seeing John had raised his head again, watching him with wide surprised eyes. It wasn’t often he gave his submissives blow jobs and John’s gurgling moan of reaction made Cameron smile in amusement.

With a soft hum of pleasure he took John into his mouth deeper, tongue pressing against the shaft as his lips dragged along the sensitive skin. As he did so he pressed his finger deep and rubbed gently. He began bobbing up and down slowly and carefully, getting John’s cock wet with saliva as he fingered him, listening to his submissives strangled breaths and gurgling moans. John wasn’t keeping still but Cameron didn’t mind, he enjoyed how his submissive reacted to his touch. He looked up John’s body, could see his chest rising and falling in quick breaths, his shoulders arching back. Cameron slowly pulled his finger from his ass and lifted off him with a small pop, licking his lips as he raised up and watched Rodney.

Rodney was wide eyed, slack jawed, still fingering his ass but completely mesmerised by the sight of Cameron and John.

“Like what you see baby?” Cameron smiled up at him.

“Y – yes Sir,” Rodney hissed out quietly.

“Two fingers,” Cameron ordered. “Quicken the pace and play with your nipples with your free hand too.”

He sat back, looking over John we who beginning to relax again from the attention. He lifted his head and watched Cameron with searching eyes. Cameron picked up the lube and smiled at him with a small laugh.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about you darlin’,” Cameron assured him gently. He lubed up his middle digit and forefinger and rubbed John’s asshole again before pushing them inside without much resistance. John arched in surprise at the speed before breathing quickly. Cameron leaned back down and got back to business with John’s cock, taking it back into his mouth with pleasure.

His fingers delved back and forth, back and forth before he began to scissor, once, twice, before crooking his fingers and dragging them out, straightening to push inside, crooking and pulling once more. His tongue was massaging the head of John’s cock against the roof of his mouth before he took John deeper and pulled off slowly. John was making all sorts of strange, strangled sounds, body arching, shaking. Cameron pulled off to look at him, jerking him with his hand as his fingers pushed deeper and rubbed the spot inside him which made John arch, bedsheets twisted in between his fingers. Rodney was also moaning, quietly but enjoyably as he watched them and played with himself at the same time.

“Fuck,” Cameron sighed, sitting back to jerk his cock a little, watching Rodney. “John on your hands and knees on the bed, facing me.”

John didn’t move immediately and Cameron let go of his cock, tapping John’s shin lightly, as he barked, “Now darlin.”

John moved, sitting up, turning and getting onto the bed, turning again to face Cameron on his hands and knees. Cameron placed a finger under his chin and tilted his head right back so he was almost looking at the ceiling. He took up a leash he had also set out along with the gag and attached it to a small ‘o’ ring where the buckle of the gag was fastened at the back of John’s head. He lay the leash along John’s spine, it reached to his ass and stepped back, looking down at him.

“Stay like that,” Cameron warned him before he moved away.

He walked to the side of the bed and got on it, kneeling by Rodney, pulling him in for a hard, demanding kiss, hands running all around his body. He pulled back and cradled Rodney’s chin in his hands, looking at him closely.

“Still okay baby?” Cameron whispered with some concern.

“Yes Sir,” Rodney answered with a moan, seeking another kiss from him greedily. Cameron allowed it, holding him steady as his tongue delved into Rodney’s mouth.

Rodney looked disappointed when he pulled away and grabbed the tube of lube beside him, placing some in the palm of his hand before he took Rodney’s cock and began jerking it slowly. Rodney hummed and held onto him, eyes fluttering closed in enjoyment and surprise.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Cameron whispered against his ear. “As John keeps your cock warm.”

He slipped a hand into Rodney’s hair and pulled his head back sharply, lowering his face to press a kiss against his neck where his new collar now sat. Rodney moaned loudly, a hand resting on his thigh for support.

Cameron released him slowly and motioned to John who hadn’t moved, head still raised as he waited.

“Nice and deep,” Cameron informed Rodney, moving so he could move past him. Rodney slipped closer to John, placing his hands on his hips.

“John widen your knees, lower your ass a little,” Cameron told him. “Rodney, you too, I need access to that beautiful butt.”

Rodney widened his knees further, guiding his cock to John’s hole before seeking entrance. John moaned in surprise past the gag and his head shifted forward a little, the leash slipping down the side of his neck. Rodney grunted as he sank into him, shuffling forward on his knees as he buried himself to the hilt, John moaned and shuddered at the stretch.

Cameron tutted his disappointment at John and nudged Rodney’s arm, whispering against his ear to reach for the leash.

“John, didn’t I tell you to remain in position?” Cameron admonished. John made an inarticulate attempt to apologise as he whipped his head back, gazing at the ceiling. He moaned as Rodney leaned over him and took up the leash before he straightened up again. Cameron turned softer, John reacted to a firm handling but both his submissives deserved this attention tonight so he wasn’t as harsh as he would have usually been. “I know it must feel good to have Rodney inside you, I can hear how much you love it. But try baby, I know you can stay like that, you look beautiful from this angle, you sound amazing too, doesn’t he Rodney?”

Rodney sighed and rested his hands against John’s hips, relaxing as Cameron shifted closer, his cock nudging against his ass.

“Fuck yeah he does,” Rodney agreed wholeheartedly.

“You do too,” Cameron murmured, looking down over Rodney’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his waist, rubbing his cock against the crack of his ass as he kissed his neck gently. He took Rodney’s left arm, the one which hadn’t been injured and slowly guided him to reach up and back, latching it around his neck, causing Rodney to arch back a little against him. “Hold onto me, just like this.”

Rodney tightened his hold a little as he rubbed his fingers against the back of Cameron’s neck, his back arching to keep the position. Cameron slid his other hand over Rodney’s where it rested against John’s hip.

“We’re both here,” Cameron whispered. “Both wanting you, desiring you-.”

He squeezed Rodney’s hand before he took the leash from his fingers, wrapping the excess once, then twice around his hand, making a fist, feeling it pull tight and watching and listening to John for any distress. John simply hummed in expectation at the pull.

With his free hand, Cameron guided his cock fully between Rodney’s ass cheeks, rubbing until he felt the pucker against his cock and began pushing, burying his face against Rodney’s neck, wrapping his arm around his belly. He eased in slowly, wanting to enjoy the thrill of taking his submissive again, after such traumatic events. He thought of how easily they had nearly lost Rodney, how he could have been out there somewhere, being sold as a slave on some trading market. He tightened his arm around him, moaning as he slid in to the hilt, feeling Rodney gasp in surprise at the quickness, his arm tightened around his neck, his body went taut before it instantly relaxed once more.

He settled into a slow, gentle rhythm, holding him close, making shallow thrusts which made Rodney moan out in quiet, breathy gasps. John also moaned, the sounds muffled by the mask but equally as endearing and a turn on for Cameron. He took his time, knowing Rodney needed soft and gentle, to be reminded how much he was loved and worshipped by both of them. He also knew how important it was for John, that they were all connected. He longed to sink into John also, reminded of their play before they were abruptly interrupted by Carson. He’d been playing with John’s nipples, it had been a long, drawn out process, one he’d been enjoying immensely. The memory of it made him harder and he gave a sudden thrust, a little rougher than he’d been going. Rodney mewled and John groaned, Cameron felt the leash pull in his grasp and he gave a small tug, reminding John to keep in position and that he was under his control.

He calmed himself, not wanting to rush, primarily this was for Rodney, but they all needed this connection. He slowed again, now wasn’t the time to be demanding of Rodney’s body. He held him closer, moving his hand so he could press his palm over Rodney’s heart as he made love to him. Cameron buried his face against him, drinking in his scent, feeling his heartbeat under his palm, listening to Rodney’s gentle moans mixing with John’s muffled huffs of pleasure as Rodney’s cock shifted inside him every thrust Cameron made. He opened his eyes, looking down to where Rodney’s cock entered John, seeing how it entered him back and forth with every movement. He watched as Rodney’s hand rubbed over John’s ass, the small of his back, fingers trailing over his skin, resting at his hip before moving their lazy circle again.

He could see a blush of red spread over John’s shoulders and up the back of his neck. His arms were tight as he held himself up on the mattress, head thrown back, small guttural cries escaping the gag. The black leash pulled away from the back of his head and Cameron smiled against Rodney’s skin, tightening his fist a little, enjoying John’s small grunt of pleasure as he felt it pull. Cameron kept the pace slow and easy for as long as he could withstand, his thighs burned from the position, no doubt Rodney’s did too but Rodney did nothing but mewl and moan in pleasure, holding onto him tighter and tighter the longer he continued to fuck him.

The sounds and sights of both his submissives drove Cameron to the edge, he loved both these men and they gave themselves to him so beautifully. His grip loosened on the leash as he lowered his hands to Rodney’s hips, holding him tighter as he thrusted with more purpose. Rodney cried out in gentle ecstasy, his fingers grasping the back of Cameron’s neck, tugging him closer, their bodies moving in sync now and with every thrust forward John’s muffled litany filled the air around them. Cameron gave in to the pleasure, thrusting once, twice before he grunted, holding Rodney’s body tightly, gasping as he came, small thrusts keeping him buried deep as his orgasm burst through his body like a soft blanket covering him.

Rodney hummed, relaxing, his grip loosening around his neck as Cameron breathed heavy against him, taking his time before he eased out of his body, his cock slipping from him, sensitive and glistening with come.

“God I’ve missed that,” Cameron whispered appreciatively, running his hands up and down Rodney’s sides. “Now for the both of you. Both of you on your backs, slowly now. Easy does it.”

John mewled as Rodney eased out of him with a sharp gasp, before he moved to the side of him. John also moved onto his back and they lay there side by looking up at him. Their cocks were erect, resting against their bodies as they gazed up at him with slightly glazed eyes full of trust and desire.

“God you’re both so damn beautiful darlin’s,” Cameron smiled, staring down at them. He knelt between them, rubbing lube between his palms. “You can both come when you’re ready.”

He reached out a hand either side of him, taking both their cocks in hand and began jerking them slowly. In their time together he’d became skilled at this particular multi-tasking and smiled as both men arched and gasped, John wide eyed, Rodney eyes closed, head thrown back. Their hands sought each-others on the bed before interlinking and holding tight. Cameron liked that even now they remained connected, keeping his pace steady, not wanting to rush their pleasure, they deserved to feel this way for as long as he could give it to them. John became the most agitated and animated, hips beginning to thrust up as he moaned past the gag, pleading Cameron with his eyes.

“You close baby?” Cameron asked knowingly, giving him no more or less than he gave Rodney who wasn’t quite there yet.

John nodded and made a noise of agreement before he dropped his head to the bed again, hips beginning to arch up purposefully. Cameron kept on with his pace, wanting to keep John on the edge of bliss as long as he could without making it torture. Rodney was much slower in the getting there, Cameron watched him with a close eye but Rodney was enjoying himself, seeming to savour every touch, keeping his eyes closed, mouth slack, small noises of pleasure escaping his throat.

John made a groaning noise, eyes flying wide again, panting, hips arching into the air. Cameron relented, his pace quickening around his cock, thumb swiping the head and suddenly everything became wet and sticky very quickly as John came in thick, heavy streaks with pulsed out of him, painting his stomach and chest.

“Fuck yeah,” Cameron smiled as he gently pulled his hand away, resting it on John’s hip. John lay in a state of bliss, closing his eyes, breath heavy, still moaning past the gag as he shivered. “That’s my boy.”

Cameron patiently kept his hand moving on Rodney, whose knuckles were turning white as he gripped onto John’s hand. Cameron felt the bed dip and John rolled over on his side, watching and waiting with him. He reached over with his free hand, resting into on Rodney’s chest, scooching a little closer, cheek on Rodney’s shoulder as he looked up at Cameron with love and devotion. Rodney was lost in his own personal bubble of pleasure and neither Cameron, nor John wanted to burst it for him. Cameron could see and hear how his pleasure was building, the flush of his cheeks, the movement of his body and those beautiful sounds escaping his lips.

Rodney was close, his legs began to tremble and his hips rose in rhythm to Cameron’s hand. John leaned closer, nuzzling against his neck where leather and skin met and Cameron smiled affectionately as Rodney let out a gasp of pure pleasure.

“Oh god – fuck -,” Rodney moaned out, hips rising, body beginning to tremble. Cameron tightened his grip, quickened a touch and watched in fascination as his submissive came hard, come spurting from his cock like a volcano, dripping over his fingers, pooling onto his stomach. Rodney lay twitching and trembling as John huddled closer, holding him. Cameron wiped his hand on the covers and leaned over both of them, pressing a kiss to John’s cheek, then Rodney’s. Rodney lay still, eyes fluttering open as if just realising where they were, a hazy, glazed look in them. John smiled and stroked Cameron’s cheek gently as he unfastened the gag, freeing him from it. John worked his jaw slowly as Cameron tossed the gag to one side and pressed kisses along his cheek softly.

“Okay darlin?” Cameron asked him.

“Mhmm,” John said quietly, lying still, still hugging Rodney with one arm slung over his chest.

“And you sweetheart?” Cameron said, moving to look at him. “Are you okay?”

“Y’ss Sir,” Rodney replied without moving.

Cameron smiled, seeing both of his submissives in a hazy float, Rodney seemed more out of it than John but both were enjoying their subby headspaces. He kissed them both again gently, on their mouths, cheeks, temples, even the tips of their noses. John smiled at him, Rodney simply closed his eyes and breathed gently, relaxed and at peace.

“I love you,” Cameron whispered to them. “Love you both so very much, my beautiful boys.”

Eventually he tore himself away only to fetch a warm, damp cloth from the bathroom to wipe them down. He was tired and spent himself but he still needed to tend to his subs. He placed the gag and leash on the counter to be tidied away once it had been cleaned properly and put the cloth back in the bathroom. Then he fetched two glasses of water and put one on each of the bedside cabinets before he paused and looked at his submissives again.

“Under the covers now darlin’s,” He coaxed gently. “Much as I’d like to leave you as you are, you can’t sleep like that.”

John sat up, swinging his legs off the bed and standing a little unsteady on his feet. Rodney seemed less inclined to move but Cameron managed to coax him to turn and back up, then slip under the covers. John leaned against Cameron, and Cameron smiled against him, kissing him gently on the mouth.

“Get into bed John,” Cameron ordered softly. John reluctantly let go and got into bed where he lay face to face with Rodney. Their legs entwined, arms resting on each-others hips, Rodney rested his head under John’s chin. Cameron turned off the lights and slipped under the covers with them, spooning up against John, hand seeking out and resting against Rodney’s thigh where it lay over John’s.

“Good-night boys,” Cameron whispered, feeling content as he felt both submissives relaxing into a sated sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

“Hey,” Rodney said quietly, not wishing to disturb.

Evan paused, carefully lifting his brush from the canvas before he glanced round at him.

“Oh, hi,” He said with a friendly smile.

“Sorry, I didn’t realise you were up here,” Rodney apologised. “I can go-.”

“Stay, it’s fine,” Evan assured him with a small inclination of his head. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, more than,” Rodney nodded, moving over to the balcony left of where Evan was painting. “Things have been feeling more normal the last week or so –.”

“Same,” Evan agreed with a nod, paying attention to his painting again. “The first few times I went off world, once Carson allowed me, I felt a little – I dunno – wary. But these last few days – I guess I feel Carson is beginning to relax too about it. He was really riding the protective train, I’ve not had to deal with him like that before.”

“Yeah- I can imagine that was constricting,” Rodney smiled wryly. “But would you have him any other way?”

Evan paused and looked at him, smiling, “Of course not. Nice collar.”

“Thanks,” Rodney replied, they looked at each other for a long moment, both knowing Carson was the reason he had it. “Any ideas of what I can get him to say thank you?”

“He won’t want anything other than the words,” Evan replied calmly. “You know that Rodney.”

“I know,” Rodney agreed. “Somehow it doesn’t seem enough.”

Evan placed his paint palette and brush down, moving to stand beside him, leaning on the rail as they looked over the city below them.

“Are you kidding, after what you did, saving the collars,” Evan sighed, nudging him with his elbow. “That was a dangerous thing you did. It was also one of the nicest, thoughtful things anyone has ever done for me. I know Carson wanted to repay that somehow, and giving Cameron a chance to choose another one for you seemed the best way he could do that. He knows how important it was for you, taking a collar.”

Rodney smiled at that. He and Carson were good friends and he knew, out of everyone, Carson would have understood how hard it was for him to be without a collar once he’d accepted Cameron’s.

“He’s a good man,” Rodney sighed.

“So are you,” Evan reminded him.

“Have you - do you talk much – about what happened?” Rodney asked him after a moment of peaceful silence.

“A little,” Evan admitted. “It’s taken some time, especially because of his protective barriers springing up. I didn’t want to tell him everything, because it seemed like every time I did speak about it he became more and more possessive. But I was patient and honest, told him I needed him to give me some breathing room. How about you?”

“The same,” Rodney said with a small nod. “I guess it’s been easier for Cameron, with me not going off world like you do. But equally he and John, there both protective and it became smothering. I’ve told Cameron more than I’ve told John, not because I don’t want to, but because we see each other more regularly.”

“Can’t be easy having two partners,” Evan sympathised. “Like having the same conversation twice.”

“Yeah, kind of,” Rodney replied, glad Evan understood. They stood in silence again before Rodney sighed, straightening up. “Well, I have disturbed you – I’m sure you were enjoying the peace before I came along.”

“You’re welcome to stay Rodney,” Evan assured him. “It’s nice to have the company, especially – well we went through the ordeal together. I think I could speak to you the way I can’t speak to Carson, I don’t know if you feel the same?”

Rodney gave a nod, before he sat quietly. Evan turned back to his canvas, picking up his tools again and concentrating. Rodney watched silently for a long time, impressed at how everything began taking shape. At first it was all muted greys, whites, blacks, but then the colours took shape, Evan added hint of blue and white, a flurry of colour in the corners and suddenly Rodney realised it was a close-up of the city, with the sky a hazy hue of pinks and peaches in the background.

“Do you get scared? Going back out there – considering how quick it all happened?” Rodney asked suddenly. He asked it quietly and calmly, curious more than anything.

Evan paused from cleaning a brush, looking around at him, an understanding look in his eyes.

“I was nervous at first,” Evan answered honestly. “Carson had taken blood samples from Jennings and Andrews when they came across them near the gate. But whatever they used on us, Carson couldn’t pinpoint it and that un-nerved me, still does. Because I don’t remember anything other than entering that temple, then waking up in that room with what felt like nails hammering into my head. So yeah – it’s a fear- no more or less than knowing there are more hostiles to worry about out there other than the Wraith and Genii.”

“I don’t worry for myself,” Rodney admitted to him. “Because I don’t go off world regularly anymore but John – if anything like this happened to him.”

“We can’t let us stop exploring any more than we can allow the Wraith to stop us,” Evan shrugged. “It’s my job, it’s John’s.”

“I know,” Rodney nodded, rubbing the back of his neck in quiet contemplation. “I guess I can understand Cameron and Carson’s protective streaks though.”

“Yeah I guess you can,” Evan cracked a smile, turning to his canvas again.

Rodney sat watching, then looking out over the cityscape once more. They sat in silence, then spoke a little of their experience, then silence and chit chat once more. It was nice – he hadn’t spent much time getting to know Evan which was strange considering how much of a close friend he considered Carson. Rodney reminded himself it wasn’t just the kidnapping that they had in common. That Evan Lorne was the man his best friend was in love with and that he should have been making the effort a long time ago to get to know him a little better. He made a mental note to ask Cameron if they could have Carson and Evan join them for dinner one evening or perhaps they could even go exploring on the mainland one day as a group.

Evan checked his watch and frowned, beginning to pack up his things, “Damn I didn’t realise the time. Carson will have my ass if I’m late home.”

“Need a hand?” Rodney asked, standing. Together they packed Evan’s things away and made their way along corridors and stairwells until they reached a transporter to take them to their tower. As they walked along the hall that led to Evan’s apartment, Evan glanced at Rodney with a frown.

“How come you wandered so far from home today McKay?” Evan asked him.

“I’ve been taking little walks when I feel constricted at home,” Rodney shrugged. “Exploring a little of the city a few times a week. Sometimes, especially with the two I have at home, I need my space. Cameron gets that so he doesn’t mind as long as I can still make contact and I’m home on time. Just so happened I spotted you as I was exploring the views in that section.”

“Well, if you ever need the company give me a shout,” Evan smiled as they paused at his door. “It’d be nice to see more of the city, maybe you know some good spots for me to paint.”

“That’d be nice,” Rodney grinned.

“Ah, there you are, I was about to come searching,” Carson said as they door slid open abruptly, surprising both of them. He gave Evan a stern look before seeing Rodney, “Oh – hello Rodney.”

“Sorry Carson, he’s only a minute or so late because we got talking at a beautiful spot on the South side of the city and lost track of time a little,” Rodney said quickly. Evan grinned, pressed a kiss to Carson’s cheek and slipped past him into their apartment.

“Well I guess – it is only three minutes after curfew,” Carson said, relaxing. Rodney could understand what Evan was talking about. Carson was a protective person, so used to tending to and caring for people day in and day out, never mind the fact he was a Master Dominai. “How are you Rodney?”

“Great, thank you,” Rodney smiled at him. “Are you free tomorrow some time? I feel like it’s forever since we sat down and talked.”

Carson smiled and nodded in reply, “I’m sure I can find an hour in the day for you Rodney, that would be nice.”

“Radio me,” Rodney said, rocking on heels before he turned to leave. He paused, turning back to him, a hand on his arm, “Oh and Carson -.”

He put his arms around his friend and hugged him tightly, “Thank you – for the collar. You have no idea what it means -.”

“Oh, I think I have an idea,” Carson said gently, hugging him back. “You’re very welcome Rodney.”

Rodney let go of him, giving him a broad grin before he peered past him, raising a hand to Evan, “Goodnight.”

Both men said goodnight and he made his way to his own apartment, happy to find Cameron and John there. They were bickering over something and Rodney settled on the couch, listening and smiling to himself, content and happy, safe at home.

~ fin ~


End file.
